The YouTuber
by RebeccaWrites
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a YouTube sensation living in New York. As he approaches 1 million subscribers, Blaine wants to do something with his fans to reach his goal. Enter Kurt Hummel, working at Vogue dot com and attending NYADA, Kurt has been a fan of Blaine since the near beginning. This story follows both Blaine and Kurt as they meet through a competition and things develop...
1. Chapter 1

A/N;  
Hey, I don't know if it's been done, the idea just came to me! Here are just a few things you might want to know:  
A-Blaine is a few months older than Kurt.  
B- Kurt did NOT go to Dalton.  
Enjoy!

* * *

The YouTuber.

Blaine Anderson, YouTube sensation and teenage heart throb. The man could have any girl he wanted, but unfortunately for all the ladies, he's gay. Blaine came out to his parents at the age of 16, he was in his junior year at Dalton and decided he should just go for it and take whatever punishment his parents may throw his way. However, that's not at all as it turned out, Blaine walked into his house in Westerville, one Friday night and just blurted it right out.

"I'm gay" He almost shouted. Cooper, Blaine's older brother by 6 years, spun around in his chair and saw his brother standing in the entrance to their house looking as though he might faint. Luckily for Blaine that night, he didn't faint but not so luckily, Cooper tackled him to the ground shouting 'I knew it' over and over again.

"I knew it bud, I JUST KNEW IT! But what's finally made up your mind?"

"Coop! I don't just make up my mind; it's not a choice I've known for a while!"

"I know kiddo, that's not what I meant; I just, wanted to know why you're telling us now?"

"I love you Coop! You're my big brother, the one I go to for everything. I don't know, I just felt this is the right time!"

"Do you have a fancy man?!"

"NO! COOPER!" Blaine shot a death glare at Cooper before he tried to wrestle the older boy off of himself.

His Mother and Father then walked in from the Kitchen and saw the boys still on the ground. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to walk in on the brothers fighting, but they wanted to know what Cooper 'knew' exactly, after hearing him shout it many times. They managed to pull Cooper off of his younger brother, but before they could give him the same 'you're 22 now Cooper! Grow up a little!' speech Blaine shouted "I'm gay" at his parents, and thinking back he probably should have sat them down or just said those two words in a slightly lower volume. Nevertheless Blaine's parents both smiled and hugged the boy, who were they to tell Blaine who he could or could not love. It did not change the boy and would not affect his relationship with them!

"Blaine, you look as if we're about to kick you out of your home?" His father asked as more of a question.

"Well, dad I suppose, you hear about it on the news or online that someone, somewhere has committed suicide because of the way their parents treated them when coming out." He took a sharp intake of breath and continued. "I love you guys so much! It would kill me to know that you think the same as all the other homophobic assholes in the god damn state of Ohio!"

His Mother rose out of her seat, whilst Cooper shifted from beside Blaine to the unoccupied armchair, and moved to sit next to the boy on the sofa.

"Blaine, sweetie, we love you. So much, you're our son! No matter what happens, we'll be there for you, whether you are straight or gay or bisexual."

"It really doesn't matter to us son." His father added "So how about we order take-out tonight and watch a few films, all of us together, I don't have to work tomorrow, neither does your mother and Cooper? You're staying the rest of the weekend, right?"

Ever since that night, when the four of them sat together as a family and watched film after film, Blaine has never felt more loved. The same weekend, he came out to his friends, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes and Trent, at a Warbler sleepover. Unsurprisingly or surprisingly to Blaine, they all took it exactly the same as Cooper; he was tackled to the ground by five, hyper active, teenage boys. Unfortunately, with Blaine being the small little guy that he is, it didn't take him long before he was struggling to breathe.

"Guys, get off of me right now, I c-can't breathe!" all of a sudden, the weight on him moved and Blaine inhaled a deep breath. "Remind me why I stay friends with you, when you're ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL ME!" he shouted before standing up and moving towards a chair. The guys were all still laid on the floor, trying to stop laughing at Blaine's outrageous comment. They weren't 'always' trying to kill him, only a few times they tried, others they almost succeeded.

Jeff was the first to recover, "Sorry Your Royal Highness, we do not always try to murder your fine ass on purpose, it simply happens." He bounced over to Blaine's chair and threw his arm around him. "But, you're gay buddy! Welcome to the club." Jeff finished with a wink to Nick, which made the latter boy blush a deep red.

Blaine, now 21, living in New York and sharing an apartment with Nick and Jeff, he really couldn't be happier. Well, he could be, if only he could find the special guy that has been haunting his dreams. Brown hair and a perfect complexion, wherever would he find a boy like that! Anyway, when Blaine finished Dalton Academy, 3 years ago, he moved to New York with his best friends to study Music Tech at NYU.

Although, it sucked when Wes and David decided to travel Europe instead of going to University straight from Dalton, 'Uni will be here when we come back Blaine, so will you and the others.' 'We intend to live while we're young' Oh and how they lived, the left just under 4 years ago and haven't returned since. It helped that they had enough money for travelling before they left, and that mid-travel they found a lovely part of London in England to live. But, Blaine still missed them, and Trent, he decided in his first year at University that it wasn't for him and went to join Wes and David in London. The last Blaine heard they were all fine and the weather in London wasn't too good!

Blaine's parents consider themselves to be wealthy, let's face it, they're loaded! They could pay for Blaine to live in a 6 bedroom house on his own, and still give him enough money to last two life spans! Be that as it may, Blaine doesn't want to take his parents money; he knows they've worked hard to support himself and Cooper, but he feels as if, if they did it, then he should too! Which is why, if you happened to walk past the music bar close to the boys' apartment every Friday night, you will find Blaine Anderson playing his acoustic guitar to a crowd of maybe 50 people each night. It's not a lot but Blaine gets paid for it and if he gets to play his music and earn money at the same time everything is hunky dory!

With his NYU studies and work, he doesn't have much time to himself. However, when you are a YouTube sensation, you have to be prepared to sacrifice the rest of your free time to make videos for all your loving fans. This is exactly what Blaine does. Every spare minute, Blaine finds himself recording little snippets of his life and doing some stupid thing to post online. It started out as a hobby; somewhere he could express himself with other people. He made around 10 videos, when his channel started to become popular, he had posted himself singing original songs and his friends goofing around whilst he filmed them secretly. He had also posted a few weekly vlogs that gave insight into his life.

This all started about 2 years ago; Blaine had just completed his first year at NYU, and felt he needed something else to do. As his channel got more and more popular, Blaine started to upload more and more videos! At this moment in time, Blaine has exactly 941,876 subscribers, make those 941,878 subscribers now! His channel is getting more popular every day, and he wants to do something special with his fans to get to 1 million! But what could he do? As he thought about what he could do to get there, a few blocks down the street at Vogue dot com there is a brown haired boy, ready to tear someone's throat out.

* * *

A/N; Good and/or bad reviews are welcome, if it helps me progress with writing then I'll take any criticism. Next chapter will focus on Kurt's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters etc. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Rachel, I swear if you say that one more time, I will tear your throat out!" Kurt was in the middle of a fight with Rachel, his roommate/best friend, although sometimes he just can't deal with her energetic personality; today is one of those times. As he sits at his desk at Vogue, Rachel continues to tell him that he should go out tonight and 'have some fun' he can tell even through the phone that she is winking at the end of that sentence! But what she doesn't understand is that Kurt doesn't want to go out tonight. He wants to sit at home and watch Blaine Anderson's new YouTube video. Kurt has been a fan of Blaine Anderson, ever since he saw his rendition of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream; he played it on piano, swoon! It was one of his earliest videos and Kurt is proud to say that he was Blaine's 54th Subscriber! Although Kurt is a big fan of his work, he is not a die-hard fan! Sure, every time Blaine uploads a new video, Kurt will sit at home and watch it, but unlike all the 14 year-old fan girls, he won't replay the videos over and over and over again, until his laptop dies. Maybe just three times, before he decides it's creepy to watch it again! But the reason Kurt watches Blaine's videos is because, Kurt feels like Blaine understands him. He feels, if Blaine and himself knew each other they'd be best friends, because they would understand one another, after all they are both gay and Blaine hasn't been ashamed of hiding the fact that he is 100% gay or that he was bullied in High School.

Kurt was bullied back in High School too, by McKinley's resident bully Mr. David Karofsky. He bullied Kurt throughout freshman year and through junior year, until a point where Kurt snapped. He chased him into the locker room, where Karofsky stole his first kiss. Kurt was too shocked to move, only when Karofsky leaned in again did Kurt manage to push the stronger boy away. Karofsky turned and ran out of the locker room faster than lightning. That was the last time Kurt ever saw the boy. He went missing, for 56 hours. Until the police found him, dead.

As Kurt sat at his desk thinking back on all the times he was locker slammed, called a 'fairy' or 'princess', David being run over and killed was the last thing he wanted. He knows that David did some bad things, but he never deserved to die. Being in the closet is hard. Kurt remembers when he first came out. Although, it may not have been the conventional way..

As Carol was spending more time with Burt, Burt was spending more time with Finn. He was starting to feel left out, he felt as if Burt bonded better with Finn because he was straight and into sports. So, Kurt joined the football team as kicker. He helped the McKinley High Titans win the only match that season! It was amazing the adrenalin pulsing through his veins, however, after that match he knew his hair couldn't manage being dragged through the mud every Friday, so he quit and decided to tell his Dad the truth.

"Dad, I'm gay." He started strong, although his voice cracked when he said gay. What would his father think of him? Would he even want him in the house anymore?

"I know" What? Surely, he heard his dad wrong. Did he say I know? "I've known since you were about 3 Kurt," Burt broke off into a small smile and he thought back on the memory "You asked for a sensible pair of heels for you birthday one year. From then on out, your mother and I knew. We were proud son. We still are proud!" Burt clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder and walked to the stairs.

"Dad, you knew why I joined the football team, didn't you?"

Burt smiled to himself, before regaining composure and faced his son. "Of course" He ascended the stairs listening to shouts of 'You knew, and you let me go out there and RUIN my hair!' and 'What sort of dad are you' behind him.

Kurt remembers the conversation well, yet he still couldn't believe his dad let him play football knowing it would ruin his hair! He's just glad he hadn't agreed to make-out with Brittany yet, that's something he couldn't possibly get over.

"RACHEL" Kurt screams down the phone, earning several glares from his fellow colleagues. He raises his hand in apology and goes back to Rachel. "Look, Rach, I don't want to go out tonight!" Kurt stood his ground "I'm NOT going out tonight, so you and what's-his-name, can find somewhere else to do whatever it was you were going to do! And that's the end of it." Kurt pressed the end call button on his phone and slammed it onto the desk.

Although he loves the girl, he doesn't like the fact that Rachel is now, well let's say 'sexually active'. It wouldn't bother him as much if Rachel had one boyfriend and kept it that way. But she at least has one boyfriend a month; they go at it like rabbits. It's very disturbing when they have no walls in their apartment! Would they like walls in their apartment? Yes, very much. Can they afford walls in their apartment? No. No they cannot. Although, Rachel probably could as her dads seem to be insistent that she has every god damn penny they own. But Kurt unfortunately doesn't have that luxury. Ever since Burt's heart attack, his dad had to hire someone new at the shop, which of course meant less money could be given to Kurt to support him in New York. However, Kurt doesn't dwell on the fact that he has to work for his money, because at least every Saturday he has enough money left over, after paying his half of the rent, to go out with his friends.

His thoughts are disrupted by his phone ringing, yet again. Of course, it's Rachel, why wouldn't it be.

"Hello, dearest Rachel, what can I do for you this time?" Kurt asked in the most sarcastic voice he could put together at that moment.

"YOU HUNG UP ON ME!" Kurt has to move the phone away from his ear, he swears if Rachel yells down the phone anymore, he'll be losing his hearing by the time he's 30.

"Of course I did dear, you were being annoying and loud, and I'm sat at my desk TRYING TO GET SOME WORK DONE!" Again he has to raise his hand in apology as he attracts attention, but sometimes there is only so many ways of getting through to that girl.

"Ok fine, but just so you know, Andre is coming ov-"

"And who may I ask is Andre, what happened to Justin?"

"Oh, yeah, he was hot" Rachel says like she wasn't with him at the weekend. "But, he was too tall for me, taller than Finn! That's just too much! So, anyway Andre is coming over tonight, so you'll need to go"

Kurt cuts off her sentence because there is no way he is having this conversation again. "Rachel, I pay half of the rent, I usually leave whenever you ask me too, but we have always had the agreement that Friday nights I can stay in! You'll have to go to his place. Now, please leave me alone, I'm trying to work! I'll see you later, maybe." He hangs up and turns his phone off. If it was an emergency they can ring Vogue.

Ah, yes Vogue dot com or Heaven as Kurt often refers to it. Kurt first started at Vogue during his first year at NYADA, although back then he was only an intern as he didn't have much experience. But now, Kurt is assistant designer and part-time model, he gets bonus' if he models for a few photo shoots here and there, so why not? He's been told plenty of times by other models and photographers within the past year that he is hot. Like smoking hot! Of course, that isn't really what he wants to do. Kurt wants to design. Designing dresses; suits and red carpet outfits for celebrities, yes, Kurt Hummel wants to be a worldwide name in the fashion industry. Although, he's attending NYADA, and knows he has a magical voice, the love he has for fashion just isn't the same with musical theatre.

* * *

Later on that day, Kurt is called into Isabelle's office for a meeting. Kurt walks in and takes his seat on the far end of the table. He spots the new intern making coffee in the back corner. She turns around and smiles at Kurt, he smiles back as he watches the machine spit coffee onto her dress. He reminds himself to maybe give her a few tips on how to avoid splats.

Isabelle walks into the room with a folder as thick as the Goblet of Fire book, wow that is thick. She puts it on the table in front of him and gains the attention of all in the room.

"People, people! Look at all of these designs! There are hundreds inside this folder, and I need somebody to help me look through them all tomorrow?"

Kurt is the first to raise his hand, but Isabella looks down at him and shakes her head.

"I have something else for you to do, young man, just wait a minute" Isabelle returns to looking around the room as her eyes land on Ashley, she started last year as an assistant to the designs department. "Ashley, of course, would you mind helping?

Everyone looks to Ashley "No Isabelle, it'd be an honour." Kurt has to regain his composure as he almost laughed out loud at that, kiss-ass.

"Great! Now, Kurt, there is a small awards event coming up, something about YouTube. There is going to be some celebrities and a lot of YouTubers going, and I need someone to design a few outfits for me and attend the event. I know how much you love that Blaine Anderson guy" Everyone snickered at this, and Kurt blushed bright red. "People, please! I know you know about YouTube, so I thought that maybe you'd be the right person for this."

Kurt couldn't have said yes fast enough. Isabelle smiled a knowing smile and cut the meeting short. As soon as it ended, Kurt gathered his things and left the office. His mind was going into overdrive; he would be designing outfits for celebrities on the red carpet. Sure, it's not the Oscars, but it's THE red carpet. Plus, he gets to go in the event, with celebrities and YouTubers. He just couldn't wait to get home and start.

* * *

A/N; Thanks for all the views! It means a lot, but can at least one person just tell me whether it's actually any good. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick A/N;** This is for Sarah, who reads everything before I post it, and it wouldn't be what it is without her input. So, thanks!  
And thanks for reading; following; reviewing and your favourites! Cheers.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **_Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Blaine walked into his apartment around midday; he knew that Nick and Jeff wouldn't be home yet. They have classes in the morning and then they take their weekly date in central park, it's a tradition for them ever since they got together. But that's a story for another time as Blaine placed the bags of junk food on the counter.

He looked down to his watch after putting his jacket and shoes on their respective racks and walked to a door on the far side of the apartment. Retrieving a small paddling pool, his camera and tripod from the closet, Blaine walked back over to the kitchen, where he noticed his phone vibrating on the side; as he placed the objects on the side he threw the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Blaine, it's Nick."

"Yeah, I know Caller Id Nick, caller Id."

"Okay sure, whatever. Anyway, are you busy? Jeff and I are in Central Park and are thinking about calling for some lunch, would you like to join us?"

"Would I like to join you? Yes, can I? No. It's your date, I'm not crashing; I have my new video to film and edit before work later so no can do."

"You wouldn't be crashing!" Nick argued and Blaine heard Jeff shout something resembling 'We love you' in the background; he couldn't help but laugh at his slightly crazy friend. Nick continued, probably trying to ignore his boyfriend, who was most likely receiving glares from the people around him. "But if you have your video to do, then you'll join us next week?"

"Sure, why not." He answered knowing that he wouldn't go next week either.

"Want us to bring you anything back?"

"Nah, I'm all good here, see you guys soon." With that Blaine ended the call.

* * *

Half an hour later, Blaine had blown up the paddling pool and set up his camera. Grabbing the remote, he stood in front of the camera and pressed record.

"Hey guys! How are we all today?" He waits for a few seconds as if someone was actually giving him an answer. "Great, that's good! I'm glad you're ok. So, this week is challenge week. Woo! And that is why you can see the small pool behind me." Blaine gestured over his shoulder where the pool was visible.

"But before we get to the challenge I have some important news!" He made a face at the camera and used the remote to zoom in closer to his face.

"Okay guys, so I know you know that I know we're nearing 1 million subscribers and I really can't describe how that makes me feel!" Blaine is a rambler. Before he actually gets to the point, he likes to talk and talk and talk. He really doesn't know when to stop, which is what leads to the speech before the actual news.

"There are people here that subscribed when I was singing Katy Perry songs" He smiles thinking about the videos he first uploaded.

"There are people that subscribed only yesterday or a minute ago; before you watched this video. I just want to say thank you to each and every one of you, it means so much to me! That is why I want to do something special for 1 million"

"Now, I know that you all challenge me to things, which is why soon I will be doing a challenge that one of you suggested. But," Here we go, the actual news.

"I want to challenge you guys! I want you to do that craziest thing and video it. It can be anything, just film it and upload it somewhere with the hashtag Blaine is crazy. I'll watch all the videos and whichever I decide is the craziest, will get to come here, to my apartment and make a video with me! The point of this is that enough people will make videos and use the hashtag, it might even trend, that way a lot of people will know who we are and what we are doing. This should help us reach 1 million subscribers. So let's do this! Now though, it's Harlem Shake time.."

* * *

Nick and Jeff walked up the stairs to their apartment, hand in hand from their lovely date in Central Park. They stopped outside the front door and could hear music from inside. They unlocked the door and walked in to find Blaine, stood in a small paddling pool; pouring chocolate milk over his head, whilst doing the Harlem Shake. They gave each other a side wards glance and watched Blaine finish his 'performance' from the door.

* * *

"See you next Friday guys! Don't forget about the competition! Love you all." Blaine said to the camera, before he switched it off and grabbed a towel.

Blaine wiped his face and turned around. There, stood at the door, were his roommates doubled over in laughter.

"How long have you been stood there?" He said with a glare.

Nick looked at Jeff, who was laid on his back; tears falling from his eyes, then back to Blaine. "Long enough," Nick let out a giggle but stopped when Blaine threw his towel at him. "So, who challenged you this time?" He asked Blaine seriously.

"Some guy from Florida, I thought it would be fun," He looked down at his clothes and made a disgusted face. "But there is chocolate milk, where chocolate milk should never go!"

Jeff, who had recovered from seeing his best friend 'dance', collapsed back to the floor at Blaine's statement.

"Laugh all you want, I'm going to shower; then I'll clean up. Hope you had a good date Nick." Blaine turned to Jeff "I'm sad you didn't choke on your food." He walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Nick walked over to Jeff, who had been pouting at Blaine, but was full on laughing now that he'd gone. "That wa..as, oh my god Nick! Was he? Really?!"

Nick struggled to contain his laughter as he thought over the past few minutes. "Yeah Jeffy, he was!" He held his hand out to Jeff and pulled him onto his feet.

"Oh wow! Tenner says he gets chocolate milk through his PO box?"

"Sure!" Nick shook Jeff's outstretched hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

* * *

Once Blaine thought he didn't smell of milk anymore, he cleared his things away and got started on the edit. It usually takes him a while to edit the footage, but as he didn't really want to ruin anymore clothes, he did the 'Shake' in one take.

Overall, it took Blaine around an hour and a half; he edited it, then added some sound effects and decided it was good enough for the internet. He logged into his YouTube account; BeMyTeenageDream. Sure it wasn't a usual name for a YouTuber but give him some credit, he really loved Katy Perry back then! Maybe even still a little bit now.

He uploaded the video under the name 'Surprise Surprise' after giving it much thought. He didn't want to give anything away! Blaine then browsed through a few comments on his last video. Most of them were the same, 'I love you Blaine!' and 'Marry me', he doesn't mind people leaving those comments, because they're teenage girls, and even after the countless times he's explained he is actually gay and likes other biological parts, they still take their time to write them.

A comment that caught his eye though, was from a 'Blackbird', cute name Blaine thought. It said: 'Your videos are amazing Blaine. I try to watch all of them, if I have the time. Seriously, please don't stop making them. Maybe you could sing in a couple more though. Your voice is insane! Have a good day. Kurt.'

'Kurt' Blaine can't stop staring at the name. He had received hundreds, maybe even thousands of comments like that before, but no one has ever really complimented his voice. They know he can sing, but they never really mention it. It's always 'You're hot' and it's great for someone to say that, but Blaine sometimes gets tired of people just noticing his looks. He does have other talent!

He likes the comment and signs out. Blaine looks towards the clock and sees it is a little after 4pm; he decides it's probably time for food. Walking out into the hallway, he can see Nick and Jeff curled up on the sofa, what looked sweet from afar, was actually not when he got closer; they were making out and getting a bit too hot and heavy for the sofa.

"Guys, either take this to the bedroom or cut it out, I'm just trying to get some food!" Blaine shouts as he walks past the sofa. The two boys jump up and run to the bedroom, leaving Blaine to make dinner for one.

* * *

'Artificial' was the name of the Music Bar Blaine worked at. Most nights it's filled with students from NYU or NYADA, which is why Blaine likes to sing there, he knows if NYADA students are in attendance, they'll pay attention to him. It could probably fit around a hundred people in it, which is quite small considering its location is on the corner of a block between the two universities.

Blaine walked in around 6pm; it had maybe twenty people inside at that point, surprisingly it doesn't get very busy, he's only seen it full a handful of times, but then again most people choose to go to Explode or the gay bar around the corner, Scandals. Blaine isn't a fan of crowded spaces, so Artificial is just the place for him! The walls were a deep red when you walked inside; it gave a warm feeling that Blaine always loved. The dance floor was wooden, but the outside was carpet and when he walked across it, he was in heaven.

After helping out at the bar for a couple of hours, Blaine takes to the stage. It probably has around 60 people in by now; only about half of them were giving him their attention. Blaine started strumming his guitar and sung. He sung, Teenage Dream (obviously), Animal by Neon Trees, Hey Soul Sister, Raise Your Glass and a bunch of other songs he had learnt to play. Always for his last song, he'd take a request from the audience and if he knew it, he'd play it. That was his tradition, although Blaine doesn't really know when it started.

Once his set was up, he packed his guitar away and headed home. He wondered through the streets of New York until he reached his apartment, as he usually did on a Friday he passed out on his bed, still dressed, and cuddled up with his favourite teddy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while, writers block. Yeah, I'm sorry.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or YouTube or Vogue while we're at it._** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4.

As Kurt walked into a tension filled apartment later that same day, he came face to face with Miss Evil herself.

"Good evening, Rachel. Did you have a good day? I did, eventually, you know someone who sounded an awful lot like you rang me several times today, in the end I got annoyed with said person and turned my phone off. They just wouldn't listen to a word I said." Kurt said in a tone that meant, she better not mess with him tonight. He moved around the apartment, taking his coat and shoes off and finally taking a seat on the small sofa.

"KURT!" Kurt smirked before turning around, looking completely innocent.

"Yes?" He replied in the sweetest voice he had.

"I told you, Andre is coming over, why don't you go and hang out with Adam or something?" Rachel had her hair tied into a bun, sitting on top of her head. Kurt took in what she was wearing, thinking about how much she'd changed. A date with Finn would have been tights and a plaid, AT LEAST knee-length skirt, with what she thought a cute sweater on. She's not with Finn anymore and Kurt knows that, she's older; Kurt also knows that but seeing her ready for one of her 'boy-toys' in the shortest possible skirt and the tightest blouse she could find, it makes Kurt miss the old Rachel.

Adam. Did she say Adam? Ugh, Adam. Kurt remembers him from his first year at NYADA; in fact he hasn't seen him since his first year, so it shows how much attention Rachel actually pays. Kurt fell in love, with Adam's accent, not the boy himself. But once Kurt got past the accent, he found that he didn't really like Adam's personality, it seemed a little dull. They went on a few dates, but Adam was getting too close and Kurt didn't want to lead him on. Ever since then, he hasn't really taken an interest in any men. When he goes out on Saturday nights, there are plenty of men who take an interest in him, sometimes too much of an interest for Kurt's liking, but he never finds himself drawn to any of them. Maybe, he's just waiting for the right one to come along.

"Kurt! Did you hear me? When are you leaving?" Rachel screamed in his face. Kurt stood up and gathered the notebooks he dropped down earlier. He walked to his 'room' and closed the curtain. There is no way he was leaving the apartment.

Rachel watched on in shock, she wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. A knock from the door interrupted her thoughts. Of course it was Andre, but Rachel couldn't stop thinking about how Kurt had just ignored her completely. Although he gets annoyed with her often, he usually fights back, screams at her like she screams at him. But he just walked off.

Rachel avoided the kiss Andre leaned to give her, so it landed on her cheek. She picked up her handbag and walked out the door assuming Andre followed her, she walked to Artificial where she intended to sing about her feelings.

* * *

Blaine poured the last of the chocolate milkshake over his head and turned towards the camera. "See you next Friday guys! Don't forget about the competition! Love you all." He proceeded to wink at the camera and the screen went black.

Kurt was frozen. He was in shock, he couldn't move. Meet Blaine Anderson; go to Blaine Anderson's apartment. Film with Blaine Anderson! He leant back against his pillows and sighed. He just couldn't get enough of Blaine Anderson. His voice; his smile; that silly wink he does at the end that gets Kurt's heart beating faster.

When he was finally out of shock he scrolled down towards the comments, it seemed as if a lot of people were excited about the prospect of meeting Blaine Anderson, even if only one would get the chance. Like always there is the usual 'Love you Blaine' and 'Marry Me' as well as the 'I should win because we could have sex' comment from a girl. "He's gay" Kurt said to the screen. It's rare that Kurt leaves a comment on a video; it's not exactly like YouTubers spend their time scrolling through around 500,000 comments! Therefore, after reading a few comments he went to the top of the page.

Kurt was just about the log-out of YouTube when he saw a symbol indicating a notification. He clicked on the link which took him to the comment he left of Blaine's video from last week. The comment had a like; Kurt was intrigued to see who thought his comment was worth liking. It was nothing special, or so Kurt thought. As he opened the like he saw that none other than the Blaine Anderson, Mr. BeMyTeenageDream had liked his comment. Not for the first time that night, Kurt sat in shock.

The car horn from outside his window is what bought Kurt back down to earth. He logged off of his YouTube account and locked his laptop. He grabbed his notebook from the bottom of his bed and opened it up to a fresh page. He may've had work to finish but at that moment in time coming up with a crazy video idea was too important.

* * *

Saturday morning, Kurt woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He had slept rather well, after deciding on an idea for the video he fell asleep with a smile on his face and a plan for the next day. As the smell of coffee grew stronger, he knew he couldn't resist. Getting out of bed, Kurt wandered into the kitchen where Rachel was standing at the stove flipping a pancake. He slid into a chair at the table and was handed a mug of coffee.

"I'm sorry," Kurt knew that Rachel was apologising not for screaming at him, let's face it she always does that, but for trying to kick him out of his own home whilst she messed around with her 'friend'.

"It's fine, but I hope you know what you're doing," It's pointless Kurt telling her to stop hanging around with all of her 'friends' but he still cares about her, even if she is a bitch most of the time. "You're spending your time with men who just want that," He said gesturing to her lower half. "and you're stupid enough to give it them."

Rachel stared at Kurt and maybe realised that he is right. Soon-to-be Broadway stars can't go sleeping around, what if the Directors found out. She would never get a job. "You're right."

To be honest, Kurt had given Rachel this talk many times before, but she's never admitted to him being right. That's why Kurt sat with his mug halfway to his mouth, once again, in shock. He really needs a new emotion. "I am?"

"Yes Kurt, you are. I've always known you are right, but as you say I'm just stupid enough to give it to them. I don't want to do this, but ever since your brother and I split and then with Brody, I kind of feel lonely, like no relationship I have, will ever last." She looked down towards the ground and Kurt didn't know what to say. On one hand he felt like laughing, she's been sleeping around for almost two years and not once has she ever confided in Kurt, her best friend. But on the other hand, he feels sorry for her, she's right that her real relationships don't last; you could hardly say seeing a boy once, having sex and then moving on counts as a relationship. Finn left, but that was mainly Rachel's fault and Brody didn't help that situation either, and then Brody left but that was partly to do with Finn. Having your girlfriend's, very tall, ex-boyfriend punch you in the face and tell you to stay the hell away probably wouldn't make you stick around.

Kurt stood up and engulfed Rachel in a hug. "Listen Rach, I'm not going to tell you what to do. You don't listen most of the time, so that would be pointless," They both shared a laugh before Kurt continued. "But my opinion is that you should just stop seeing any boys. You don't need them to shine. You are your own person Rach; I'm here so you are most definitely not lonely!" He smiled and released her.

"Now, thank you for the apology. I'd say thank you for the breakfast too, but that coffee is terrible and you're burning my pancakes." Rachel turned around with wide eyes and turned the stove off quickly. Kurt laughed and walked away, shouting over his shoulder. "I'm going to shower but don't go anywhere we should talk more."

After Kurt had taken a long shower and dressed about an hour later. He wandered out into their kitchen; Rachel was on the phone to Andre by the sounds of it.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." He must have argued as the next thing Rachel said was "I know, it hasn't been long but I'm sorry. I don't need a man in my life right now. Bye Andre." She hung up the phone and turned to see Kurt making some fresh coffee. "I broke up with Andre."

'Broke-up, you can't break up with someone you weren't in a relationship with' Kurt thought to himself. "I'm sorry to hear that Rach, but you know it's the right thing. Now, how about I make us some breakfast and not burn it?" He said with a smirk.

"Please! Gosh, I'm starving." She expressed whilst sliding into a seat at the table. "So, what did you do last night?" Rachel inquired.

"Nothing much, I watched some videos on YouTube and came up with some ideas."

"Ideas for what?"

"Well, you know Blaine Anderson right? The YouTube guy, drop dead gorgeous and a stunning voice? He's doing a competition to get to 1 million subscribers. We've got to make a crazy video; I thought I might enter, if you'll help me?"

Rachel smirked at him, after all she knew about his little crush on the guy. "Of course, I'll help you!" Little does he know that Miss Rachel Berry, was talking to said 'drop dead gorgeous' at the bar last night. "What did you have in mind for this crazy video?"

Kurt was slightly confused about her smirk, but guessed it was because of his 'crush' as Rachel put it, he had to remind her that whilst yes, he is amazingly talented, beautiful and gay all at the same time, it was not a crush because he knew they would never be together and having a crush on the guy who probably has a hot boyfriend hidden away from the spotlight, would be stupid and a waste of his time. "Well.."

* * *

A/N: Still can't believe the amount of views I'm getting on this thing. Once again, sorry for the delay but yeah, I'm trying my best with Chapter 5. See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Does YouTube have a tag thing? If not pretend it does.  
**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, YouTube, Vogue or Ben & Jerry's._ **Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Blaine woke early on Wednesday morning, from the sun beaming through his curtains. After two days studying hard at NYU for his spring exam, he decided to just have a chilled day and that started with a lay-in. He hid himself under the covers trying to block the sun. 'Why is it always sunny on my day off?' Blaine thought, as he stuffed the pillow over his head.

He arrived at the conclusion around 20 minutes later, that he wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer, but stayed in bed anyway. His hair was sticking out in all different directions when he pulled his head from under the pillow. With no gel sitting on top of his head, the small curls usually expand into a miniature sized afro. Blaine turned over so that he was now laid on his back. As he stared up at the ceiling, he started to plan his day. Blaine knew that he had a tonne of videos to watch, so scheduled around 3 hours for them. Afterwards, he'd probably go out for a walk or just sit around and either write a few songs or learn some, depending on his mood.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts by his notification ringtone. He rolled over, tangling himself within the duvet as he did. The ringtone sounded again and Blaine grabbed his phone. He slid the bar across the screen of his iPhone and entered his password. Only to find, that once again Jeff has changed it. It might seem judgmental to automatically presume Jeff changed it. However, when Blaine lives with sensible, doesn't put a foot out of line, Nick and 'I'm still a five-year-old' Jeff, it's not hard to guess who did it.

He typed in 'Nickissexy' and it unlocked his phone. "Typical" Blaine muttered under his breath. He's always used passwords instead of a pin number, it's much easier for someone to decipher a pin number and when he's admired by thousands of people, it's better for him to secure his phone as much as possible.

Opening up his messages, he found the first one to be from Jeff, which read 'Unlocked your phone yet?' Blaine always wondered why he texted him, because if he wasn't able to get into his phone, then he wouldn't get the message. Anyhow, he typed out a reply, telling Jeff that he did indeed unlock his phone and that Nick would be hearing of his escapades once again.

After sending the text, Blaine opened up the second message from Wes. 'Hey Blainey! Give me a ring when you wake up please!' Blaine wasted no time in pressing the call button and was soon listening to the dialing tone.

"Blainey!" Wes shouted through the phone. "I miss you man."

"Awwh Wes, I miss you too!" Blaine could hear voices in the background complaining about not being missed, so guessed he was on speakerphone. "I miss you guys too!" A smile broke out onto his face when they cheered.

"Okay, we all miss each other," Wes said. "But that's not why I asked you to call me"

"Why do you automatically assume I was sleeping anyway? Because like how do you know I wasn't cleaning?"

"Blaine. You were sleeping don't even deny it." He thought about denying it but knew they'd see right through him.

"Fine, just tell me why you wanted me?

"Because young sir, you guys in New York have been begging us to come to NYC for a while now and I thought you should know that we're coming next week"

"What?! Are you serious?" Blaine jumped out of bed and started dancing around. "All of you?"

"Yep, David, Trent and I will be in the city next week. We didn't tell you this last time we called because we didn't know how well it would go but," Wes paused to let David take over. "Well, we opened an events business about 6 months ago and it took off really well."

"Guys that's amazing!"

"That's not everything," Trent voiced. "We're in the city to plan a certain event for YouTube. We're planning the YouTube event for next Saturday!"

"No way! Guys, do you know how big this is?" Blaine couldn't hold in the excitement he was currently feeling, he already knew about the event as he had been invited the week before, but was ecstatic to find out his friends were planning it.

"Yes, we do! Because not only is the event YouTube, it's being sponsored by Vogue. Don't ask me why, but they are! They're designing outfits and helping out with some of the arrangements, because they throw pretty awesome parties, but trust us Blaine, we know how big this is!" Trent sounded as if he couldn't hold in his excitement either.

"This is. Wow. Guys, I can't wait to see you all, I'm sure Nick and Jeff can't either! Have you told them? Or should I? Or a secret?" Blaine continued to ask questions about the event and their time in New York until Wes announced that they had to leave for an event.

After they'd said their goodbyes and hung up, Blaine sat perched on the end of his bed mentally planning what his friends and he could do next week.

As the competition deadline was last night, Blaine decided to spend the rest of the day watching the submitted videos. He grabbed his MacBook from his bedroom and sunk into the sofa with some Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream. It was Blaine's favourite flavour which explained why their freezer was full of it.

Blaine came up with a plan. He'd watch all of the videos, rate them out of 10 for craziness and then have Nick and/or Jeff watch the top three with him and choose a winner. It seemed like an easy enough plan. What Blaine didn't expect for there to be over 1,000 videos. Sure, he had almost 1000x those in subscribers but didn't know how many of them would actually rise to the challenge. 'Maybe this would take a while' Blaine thought to himself as he checked his watch, which read 11am, and clicked on the first video.

* * *

About 4 hours later, Nick and Jeff waltzed through the door together; they saw Blaine almost passed out on the sofa watching his BlaineisCrazy videos. Nick looked to Jeff and didn't have to say another word; he ran to their bedrooms and grabbed both of their laptops. Once Jeff had returned they simultaneously sat down on either side of Blaine, Jeff to the left and Nick to the right. They switched on the machines and loaded up Twitter and YouTube respectively, as it seemed Blaine was scrolling through the Tumblr tag first.

"How many have you got through so far?" Nick asked Blaine. When he received no response he turned to look at Blaine and found he had his earphones in. Taking Blaine's right bud out, he repeated himself.

"Oh, just about 200, all of which are on Tumblr and I'm still searching this tag now. What're you guys doing?" He questioned with what could only be described as a 'Blaine-is-confused' face.

"We thought we'd help, we saw last night that there was a lot of videos uploaded, so we figured you might need some help. How are we doing this?" Nick looked up at Jeff who was already checking out the first video on Twitter. It made Nick feel happy watching his boyfriend help their friend, even though Jeff had been pestering him for some alone time, he was clearly happy to help.

"Rate out of 10, I have a couple of about 8's so far, so if it's lower than that don't bother adding anything to the pile. Oh and if after the first 30 seconds of the video, they're still talking about 'loving me' then move on." Blaine paused for a moment before adding, "Thanks by the way, you didn't need to do this, but thanks."

Nick smiled, "No problem, once it's done we can hang out, you've been studying so hard these past few days we've hardly seen you, so let's go" He clicked on the first video and the three of them sat with their laptops watching crazy videos. Occasionally someone would add a video to the pile, but most of the videos were just like Blaine said, teenage girls talking about their love for him nothing crazy, well maybe they're crazy.

* * *

Around 7pm they were all about done; as Nick watched the final few videos, Blaine got up to order take-out from the local pizza house. He ordered one cheese pizza, one chicken and a burger for Jeff who doesn't like pizza. Blaine still really couldn't get his head around that.

"Done." Nick shouted, he placed his laptop on the table next to the pile of 150 or so videos. "Did anybody else get a 10? That would be a lot easier to cut down."

"I think I got a 9.5 but no 10," Jeff answered but Nick stared at him, "It wasn't perfect!" He argued.

"I think I got a 10, so find both of them in the pile while I go pee and we can compare. I really appreciate this guys, what you've done today, food's on me!" Blaine ended up doing a pee pee dance all the way to the bathroom until he was able to relieve himself. As he returned he saw Nick's laptop open with a video from YouTube and Blaine's open with one from Tumblr.

"Who's first?" Nick asked him, when he sat back down.

"I'll go" He clicked play and they watched the video together. Jeff grabbed a notebook before it started and throughout the video seemed to be taking notes. Once the video had ended, Blaine was interested to find out what the guys thought. "Jeff, you seemed to be writing a lot?"

"Yeah, I was just making a pros and cons list. Sure it was crazy; I mean they went to the top of the Empire State Building with a megaphone and shouted that everyone should go watch your videos and help you get 1 million subscribers. But who's going to hear them from up there? It had flaws; that's all I'm saying." Blaine nodded and turned to Nick.

"I think mine's better." That's all he said as he smirked then clicked play on the YouTube video.

It was a five minute long video submitted by Blackbird. Blaine thought back to the comment he liked just the other day, written by a user of the same name. The video involved two people, a short woman who introduced herself as Rachel in the beginning and a tall and might Blaine add attractive man who introduced himself as Kurt. "It is him!" Blaine said, making his friends jump a little at the sudden outburst. He didn't see his friends give him and each other a confused look though as he was invested in the video.

The two friends, 'or the couple' Blaine mentally added, were taking turns to film each other walking through central park shouting about Blaine's channel. The video suddenly switched to Kurt standing in the middle of Times Square holding a piece of cardboard that read 'Help Blaine Anderson achieve 1 million Subscribers. BeMyTeenageDream #BlaineisCrazy' in black marker pen. Blaine smiled as he read the sign, when all of a sudden the camera panned from Kurt to a digital board. Blaine's jaw dropped, Nick and Jeff were talking but Blaine wasn't listening as he couldn't believe what he saw. There, in the video, was Kurt holding the piece of cardboard, on a digital screen in New York City's Times Square.

"Oh wow," Blaine choked out. The video continued as the camera filmed people stopping to read Kurt's sign. As it came to an end, they both said goodbye and the video ended. "Oh wow!" Blaine repeated still slightly shocked, but coming around realising that, that is the best video he's ever had submitted.

"So we all agree that's the best then?" Nick said with a smirk, he loved knowing that he was the one to see the video first. He also loved the fact that when 'Kurt' first appeared on screen, Blaine's face lit up.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh my. Yes!" Blaine jumped up and started skipping around the apartment, "That's the video, it's perfect" he continued skipping, until there was a knock on the door. "Nick message them, get their e-mail or number or anything, they've won, hands down, I'll get the food. Jeff," He glared at Jeff when he saw him reaching for his phone. "Don't change my password."

* * *

A/N: Hope it's still good. I'm pretty sure you can go to the top of the Empire State Building so? I'm sorry if you can't, just pretend. It is fiction after all!  
**Next Chapter:** Kurt gets a message and Klaine might meet or talk for the first time? Maybe. You'll have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Longest chapter woo!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, YouTube, the usual._ **Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6.

Kurt and Rachel walked into their apartment on Thursday night, both tired and extremely hungry. Kurt had spent the last three days drifting between NYADA and Vogue.

As well as his studies, Kurt has been busy designing and making prototypes of outfits for next Saturday's YouTube event. Although Wednesday is supposed to be his day off from all things Vogue and NYADA he spent the entirety of yesterday doing nothing but those things.

He woke in the morning and got ready for the day, only to spend it curled into the sofa; only stopping to eat, drink or pee.

Which is why when Kurt walked through the door on Thursday, he insisted on Rachel ordering take-out. He liked to eat healthy, as far as Kurt was concerned if it had over 5% fat it is not worth eating. However, when he happened to be in a 'can't-be-bothered/extremely-tired' mood, he wasn't really fussed about what he ate.

He trudged over to the sofa, dragging his feet as he went, and dived head first onto the object.

"Kurt, sweetie, your hair." Rachel said with concern. However, in return she received a grunt and the middle finger.

Kurt was rarely ever like this. He doesn't get tired or lazy, in fact, it's awfully unlike Kurt to be laid on the sofa, wrinkling some of his best clothes and flattening his hair to a point where it was almost flat as a pancake.

When he got this bad, it was usually time for Rachel to intervene, because it usually meant that he was over working himself and sometimes he just needed a break.

Rachel picked up the phone and dialed the nearest Chinese restaurant that delivered, she ordered their usual, along with extra spring rolls, chips and prawn crackers too.

Meanwhile, Kurt had decided if he was going to create all these outfits before next week, he needed to order materials. Therefore, maneuvered himself into a seated position and bought his laptop out of the bag he'd delicately thrown to the floor earlier.

Arriving at his desktop background, he smiled at the picture. It was of the New Directions after they had won Nationals Senior Year. Everybody was together and most importantly everyone was happy. They had all been in the choir room, allowing Mr Schue to put their trophy in its rightful place when Coach Beiste walked in, and well Kurt had shoved the camera in her face so fast and then of course asked her politely if she would take a picture of them with their trophy. It was a memory Kurt could never forget.

Blinking back to the present, Kurt loaded up his internet browser and clicked onto his e-mails to check if Isabelle had sent over any ideas. He clicked through his inbox, casually deleting e-mails from Twitter, giving him suggestions of people to follow, and Facebook, saying so and so had added him as a friend, when something caught his eye. Usually, YouTube e-mails come with the subject heading 'New Video' but this one was a message.

He opened up the e-mail and followed the link to his account. As the page loaded, his jaw dropped. His breath caught and his eyes blinked to check whether this was real. Once again, Blaine Anderson had shocked him, and he really should purchase that new emotion soon, Kurt reminded himself.

Sitting there, in his inbox, was a message from Blaine. He managed to close his mouth and begin breathing normally again, but that was before he opened the message and now he read on in silence, with the sounds of Rachel clattering around in the kitchen acting as a soundtrack.

_Hey Blackbird (a.k.a Kurt & Rachel),_

_My name is Blaine, as you might already know, today my friends and I watched over 1,000 videos submitted for the BlaineisCrazy project. I did not expect that many entries, it shocked me a lot. Be that as it may, I am writing this with a grin as wide as the United States of America, because knowing that I am writing to the people who created the craziest and god damn awesomeist(word? Maybe not) video ever, makes me the happiest man alive. _

_I could go on and on about how much I loved your video and about how much I want to know how you got your feed onto the most prestigious screens in New York City. But, why write it all down when I could tell you all about it, in person. _

_I would love to meet the both of you and soon if possible. Although, I'm obviously not definite you live in NYC, but I'm taking a guess at saying you do? Anyway, it would be awesome if we could meet; then we can combine our ideas and if you're up for it, shoot a video together. _

_Yeah, so if you'd like to message me back. I know YouTube message probably isn't the easiest way to contact one another, so if you have an e-mail, obviously you have an e-mail but if you want to e-mail me, here is mine: __bemyteenagedreamtonight__, I know what you're thinking, but someone already had just bemyteenagedream; you have to make do with what you have. I hope I hear from you soon and have a great day._

_BeMyTeenageDream (a.k.a Blaine). X_

"RACHEL" Kurt shouted as loud as he could to gain her attention, suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore. She jumped 6 inches off the ground at the sound and whizzed around, with wide eyes.

"BLAINE ANDERSON MESSAGED US AND OH MY GOSH RACHEL DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" He spoke so fast that Rachel only managed to catch a few words. Kurt was standing over his laptop, looking like a time bomb ready to explode.

"Just let it out" Rachel spoke calmly; then watched on with humour as Kurt jumped on the sofa and started to bounce. "You wanna tell me what I missed?" She asked.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt stopped jumping and tried to catch his breath before continuing. "He messaged us, well me, well us. He, oh my gosh Rach do you know what this means?!"

"No, because you haven't explained the message to me yet!"

"Oh, well, we won and he wants to meet us." He smiled and looked down to his laptop where the message was still showing. His head shot up, "He gave me his e-mail, RACH HE GAVE ME, US, HIS E-MAIL! OH MY RACHEL!" He flopped back onto the sofa, staring at the screen just waiting for the message to disappear, except, it didn't.

A knock at the door alerted Rachel of their delivery and she laughed to herself when Kurt didn't move a muscle. As usual the delivery guy tried to flirt with Rachel, 'He does this every time, take a hint?' she thought, she proceeded to paid him and he left without her number, yet again.

Setting down the food, alongside Kurt's laptop, Rachel grabbed some plates and cutlery from their kitchen and dished some of the food out.

"Are you going to e-mail him?" Rachel asked when Kurt still hadn't reached for food. Her question bought Kurt back to the present and he picked up some food casually.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kurt responded. He was trying to act casual, as if his freak out five minutes ago was nothing. However, Rachel could see right through him.

"You should do, after all, it is Blaine Anderson."

"He wants to meet us both,"

"Don't be silly, I just helped out! Kurt, go meet him, alone; do the fangirls proud." She winked at him and turned on the TV, Rent was still in their DVD player from the other night, so Rachel pressed play and they watched the film in silence. Occasionally one of the pair would sing a few lines and of course, when it was time for Take Me or Leave Me, they both sung their parts.

Around two hours later when the time was reaching 9:30pm and New York City was in the darkness, the film had ended. Rachel was drifting off in the chair, situated next to the sofa; Kurt, however, had pulled out a notebook yet again and was making some last-minute changes to a design he would show Isabelle tomorrow.

He stopped drawing when Rachel announced her departure to the bedroom and Kurt decided he might as well leave too. Switching the TV off, he carried the food into the kitchen, leaving the plates on the side for the morning and any left-over food in the fridge. Walking through their living set-up he lifted his laptop and notebook off of the coffee table and walked into his curtain.

* * *

Once he changed, he threw himself onto the bed and bought the laptop onto his lap. Reading through Blaine's e-mail again, he decided that he should probably reply.

_To: __bemyteenagedreamtonight_

_Subject: BlaineisCrazy._

_Hi Blaine,_

_I'm Kurt, proud owner of YouTube channel Blackbird. I received your message and wow, I can't believe you'd actually pick our video. I mean, I know it was extreme but 'awesomeist', thank you._

_You would be right in saying that we live in NYC, Rachel and I are roommates and best friends. We live somewhere in-between NYU and NYADA. It would be my pleasure to meet you, after all you are somewhat of an internet sensation and I'm pretty sure Rach would kill me for giving up this opportunity._

_I attend NYADA and work as well, so the only time I really have off are Wednesdays and Sundays. It just so happens that this Sunday is available for me, and whilst I know that is soon and you probably already have plans, I am severely busy after this weekend. I totally understand if you think I am being completely crazy asking you to meet this weekend, but yeah. I love your videos and being able to combine our ideas would be amazing._

_So, if you haven't been completely scared off of this idea, then you now have my email address, please don't laugh at my e-mail, I may have had a slight obsession with Rent a few years back and well, I never really changed it (because I secretly love it, still.) I can't wait to hear from you._

_Kurt x_

He sent it. He sat there re-reading his sent e-mail. Trying not to mentally freak out, but did so anyway as he read over the last few lines. Not only had Kurt insinuated that he 'couldn't wait to hear from him' making himself sound like a teenage girl with a crush, he put a kiss alongside his name. A kiss.

"WHAT?!" Kurt shouted at his keyboard, he was typing on automatic and just did it. He insinuated a cyber-kiss with Blaine Anderson. Maybe he was over analysing things, after all Blaine put a kiss at the end of his e-mail too, and Kurt would put money on the fact that Blaine wasn't freaking out when he wrote it.

He decided to just not think about it, it was a polite and friendly gesture, nothing more. He moved his laptop to the other side of the bed and continued to sketch out his design. Not ten minutes later Kurt received a reply and was hyperventilating at the thought of having an actual conversation with Blaine, even in the cyber world.

_To: __takemeorleaveme_

_Subject: RE: BlaineisCrazy_

_Hey there Kurt,_

_You guys live between NYU and NYADA?! No way, this can't be a coincidence. That is exactly (obviously not exactly, otherwise we'd be living together :P) where I live! Sunday is great! In fact, I study at NYU, so the weekends and, again coincidentally, Wednesdays are the days I have off. I didn't have any plans, but I'm hoping that now I do. I take it, as a student, you know the small café, a few doors down from Artificial, the music bar? As I usually go into that coffee shop, well at least every morning, I feel ashamed that I can't quite remember its name. Oh god, I feel like a terrible person, I should never go to that coffee shop again, but they make great coffee! Ugh, predicaments!_

_I have a question, well maybe two questions, not counting the one or two I already asked. I have new questions, okay? That didn't count! I'll just ask.  
1) Are you secretly a stalker, murderer or anything else that would put me in danger?  
2) Will Rachel be joining us on Sunday?_

_Blaine x_

Kurt sat staring at his computer, he had laughed at Blaine's use of emoticons and his enthusiasm at meeting Kurt. Then maybe, he laughed some more when Blaine couldn't remember the name of his coffee shop, which was in fact NYCoffee, Kurt had tried that place once but wasn't a huge fan.

Basically Kurt laughed at the entire e-mail, it was clear that Blaine was hilarious, and if he couldn't control his laughter now, how was he supposed to on Sunday?

_To: __bemyteenagedreamtonight_

_Subject: RE: BlaineisCrazy_

_So you're the guy who's always in my apartment? Haha. The coffee shop you have disgraced is NYCoffee, and although their coffee is okay, it isn't the best. But I think I could put aside the fact that they do NOT make __Grande __Non-Fat Mocha's and meet you there. Around 11?_

_I will now take this time to answer your questions:  
1) Nope, none of the above. Well, not yet anyway ;)  
2) No, I'm sorry if you wanted to meet her. Rach can be insistent and when she found out about you asking to meet, she insisted that I meet you because it was my idea (the digital board thing) and she just 'helped out' her words, not mine. So, no she won't be._

_Kurt x_

Kurt started to get a little bit worried after half an hour. He started wondering whether Blaine was thinking of an easy way to let him down, because maybe he'd heard of Miss Rachel Berry, soon-to-be Broadway star and didn't really want to meet him alone. Another 15 minutes later, Kurt was almost finished with his design, when the e-mail notification sound came from his laptop.

_To: __takemeorleaveme_

_Subject: RE: BlaineisCrazy_

_Sorry about the delay, my roommates stole my laptop for a while, claiming theirs had died. (They were reading our e-mails) Idiots! Anyway, NYCoffee! I knew that, I really did! Are you sure you don't mind giving up your coffee order, I've never ventured outside a Medium Drip myself, so that place has always been handy. 11 sounds great, even if it is before I usually wake up on a Sunday ;)_

_Well, I suppose it's good to know that you haven't committed murder yet! Haha. Also, that's great, I noticed you were in the video more than Rachel so I wasn't sure who I'd be meeting with and if I needed to bring a friend to occupy Rachel for a while._

_Anyway, it's getting rather late and I need to be up early in the morning. I'll see you Sunday at 11? Goodnight Kurt. _

_Blaine x_

'If I needed to bring a friend to occupy Rachel for while' Kurt repeated in his head, what did that mean? He typed out a quick reply, hoping Blaine sleeps well and that he'll see him there bright and early. But still, he couldn't get his head around that sentence. What did it mean?

Kurt has a thing for over analysing situations, and he knows it. In High School, obviously before Finn and he became step-brothers he over analysed a lot of situations that made friendship look more like love. Of course, it wasn't love and that's when Kurt learnt his lesson. Except, when his celebrity crush, nope Kurt does not have a crush, when an internet sensation says he needed someone to occupy Rachel for a while then? Maybe, his friend had a thing for Rachel after all; he did say that his friends helped him watch the videos. 'Yes,' Kurt thought to himself 'that is most definitely the reason'.

He added a few more colours to his design, turned off his laptop and got into bed. That night he dreamt of a certain meeting in a certain coffee shop with a certain, gorgeous young man.

* * *

A/N: I hope that this was okay, I wasn't sure about the e-mailing, but it happened. (I apologise for the lame email addresses!) Also, did I get Kurt's coffee order right? I'm English and drink tea all the time, so I couldn't remember what it was called.  
Next Chapter: The coffee shop meeting. Thank you for reading and for the reviews too. I'll see you soon, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, YouTube, etc.**_ Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7.

It was half past ten on Sunday morning and Blaine was freaking out. He had watched Kurt's video again and took note of his impeccable fashion sense; he looked amazing. How was Blaine expected to compete with that? He ended up going to see Nick and Jeff; they were both still asleep when he walked in, thankfully though they had clothes on this time. Blaine threw a pillow, which he had brought from his bedroom, and smashed it over their heads twice, before shouting 'help' at the top of his lungs. Well, that certainly worked, both of the sleeping men woke up and chased Blaine out of their room.

"Are you an idiot, Blaine?! We were sleeping!" Jeff shouted at him from the other side of the sofa, which Blaine was currently using as a protector so Jeff couldn't hurt him.

"I know, and you can go back to sleep as long as you help me first! Please!" He pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want?" Nick interrupted.

"I don't know what to wear. You saw his fashion, help me!" Jeff scowled at him, before leaping over the sofa and tackling Blaine to the floor.

"You woke us up to help you pick out clothes!" Nick laughed as Jeff continued shouting at Blaine whilst slapping him around the head. He walked into Blaine's bedroom, leaving the children to fight, and routed through his closet. Blaine owned a variety of bow ties, tight fitting jeans and cardigans. So ultimately, Nick chose the best pair of red jeans he could find, as well as a smart shirt and bow tie, because Blaine isn't Blaine without his bow tie. He laid them on the bed and left.

As he walked back into the living room, he saw that the tables had turned and Blaine now had Jeff pinned down.

"Apologise for slapping me!" He heard Blaine say.

"Apologise for waking me up!" Jeff retorted. Nick checked the clock on their oven and then pushed Blaine off of his boyfriend. He pulled Jeff up off of the ground and dragged him back to their bedroom.

"Your clothes are on the bed, and don't use too much gel. Goodnight Blainey." Nick shouted as he slammed his bedroom door.

Blaine looked at the time and saw he only had 15 minutes to get ready if he wanted to make it on time. He ran to the bathroom and had the quickest shower he'd ever had, because he could not be late. He put on the black polo shirt and gelled his hair, not putting the usual amount in, but enough to tame the 'fro. He finished getting dressed, grabbed his phone and wallet off the side and walked past Niff's room with a quick bye.

Walking down the street to the coffee shop, he checked he had enough money to actually buy some coffee and replied to a text message from Jeff, which stated how much he hated the boy for waking him up. If Blaine took him some cake home, he would be perfectly fine later on.

* * *

He arrived at the coffee shop with a minute to spare, he looked around to see if Kurt had already arrived but couldn't see him, so walked up to the counter placing an order for two coffees and two chocolate chip muffins. When he received his order, he paid and sat down in a booth near the door, hopefully Kurt would see him when he walked in.

At fifteen minutes past eleven, Blaine was getting worried, he'd almost drank his coffee and his muffin laid half eaten on the table, he was about to give up and go home, when the door opened and his jaw dropped.

Kurt walked through the door and Blaine was sat frozen, his eyes raked the man's body, from his beautiful blue eyes, to his skin-tight jeans. 'If you start singing Katy Perry Blaine, he'll walk straight out that door' he said mentally.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked tentatively. The boy whizzed around, his cheeks still pink from the cold. The five degree temperatures outside were a contrast to the temperature both men were feeling at the moment. Kurt smiled as he approached Blaine, but noticed the coffee and muffin on the table and his face dropped.

"Blaine? Oh, god, I'm sorry! My roommate was hogging the bathroom and I couldn't get in and then I lost my phone and couldn't find my wallet and you bought my coffee and I bet its cold now, and oh god, I'm so sorry." Blaine was watching on in humour as Kurt explained, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Kurt, its fine, do you want to sit?" He gestured to the seat on the other side of the table.

"Sure, I guess we should do formal introductions," He said as he sat down, removing his coat and scarf. Blaine was hopeless at fashion, so straightened his bowtie, while taking in Kurt's attire. His black skin-tight jeans were matched with a white shirt and a grey waistcoat. He looked magnificent, his hair styled to perfection and his cheeks still tinted pink, although whether he was still cold or whether he was blushing under Blaine's stare was unknown. "I'm Kurt Hummel, NYADA student and Vogue employee." He said and held his hand out to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, student at NYU, YouTube sensation and part-time musician." He replied, revelling in the feel of Kurt's hand in his. They both stared for a moment, before either realised they were still holding hands. Kurt reached for his coffee and began to sip on it. "If it's cold, I can get you a new one." Blaine offered, he didn't really like the taste of cold coffee, and he really wouldn't pass up the chance to buy Kurt a new one.

"Oh no, this is fine. I don't mind, really." He smiled, "So then, Blaine Anderson, our video was the awesome-ist?" He smirked as Blaine blushed, remembering there conversation a few days before.

"Yeah, wow, Kurt. It was amazing! I loved every second of it, Nick and Jeff too. They're my friends, but the video. I'm going to be honest, we were rating the videos out of ten, I found one that I thought was a ten, but after we'd watched it, Jeff said it had flaws and Nick just said his ten was better. His ten, being your video," he smiled at Kurt and went on. "We all watched it, and I was astounded as to how you got your feed onto that screen? Seriously, I want to know?!" Blaine said and encouraged Kurt to explain.

"I have this friend, I don't want to sound cocky or anything here, but he loves me and he'd do anything for me. Unfortunately there isn't a spark there and I'd prefer him to just be my friend. But well, his dad is an advertiser and has a screen, I asked my friend whether we could borrow it for an hour, and that's that!" Kurt shrugged, but Blaine was just staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked; Blaine shook his head.

"Oh, no, nothing. I just can't believe you actually did that for me and my stupid competition." He joked.

"You're competition wasn't stupid Blaine, and I only did it partly for you, the other part was for me to meet you." Kurt winked at him and then cringed when he realised he sounded like a teenager with a crush, yet again. Blaine just laughed though, apparently he found it funny.

"Well, are you glad you met me?" Blaine asked shyly, wondering what Kurt's opinion was of him.

"Yes, while I think maybe, you shouldn't use any gel in your hair, because I can see a few curls under there and I bet they're adorable, I'm glad you picked my video and that I met you." Kurt smiled and Blaine and he both blushed a little.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with a bit of gel!" Blaine said defensively.

"A bit, yes Blaine, I agree. A tub, which it looks like you've used, is however not okay." Kurt smirked and laughed at Blaine's offended face.

"It wasn't a whole tub." Blaine muttered under his breath, but Kurt heard him and laughed loudly, receiving glares from the people around him. Blaine smiled at him though, his eyes lit up when he laughs and Blaine admired the way he threw his head back and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

The meeting carried on a lot like this, conversation about their lives, the video (as Blaine had more questions). At one point, Kurt went to the counter and ordered more coffee for the both of them and another muffin for Blaine, as he refused to eat any more calories today.

"Thanks" Blaine said, as Kurt came back to their table. "So, where are you from?" He asked politely.

"Ohio, Lima. Yourself?"

"No way! I come from Westerville. I told you this wasn't a coincidence." He said with enthusiasm. Kurt looked intrigued when he said this though, and looked at him as if trying to remember something.

"How old are you? Exactly." Kurt asked.

"21 and, yep exactly one month today. Why?" He questioned, confused.

"You were in the Dalton Academy Warblers, right?"

"Yes? How did you know?"

"I went to McKinley, the New Directions." Blaine thought back to when he faced them at Regionals.

"Oh my god, it's you!" Blaine shouted at him.

"Me?" Now Kurt was confused.

"Yes, you, you were, wow. I mean you're even better looking now, but back then, I saw you at competition and I just, I may or may not have crushed on you for a few weeks after then." Blaine blushed, but Kurt laughed.

"Really? I had a crush on your lead singer; although he really needed to use less," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw him smirking, "gel." He said breathless. "Wow, okay, plot twist." They both laughed.

"I can't believe it's you though, I mean I know I only saw you like one time, and most of that you were being drowned out by the short brunette." Blaine said.

"That's Rachel," Kurt stated and watched on as Blaine's face went from happiness to shock in moments.

"No way!"

"You need a new phrase"

"I just wow, this is, wow!"

"Yeah" Kurt was breathless once again; he looked over at Blaine and got caught up in his eyes. Hazel looked back at him, and he blushed at getting caught, although now they both stared and neither thought about looking away anytime soon.

Around 3pm, Kurt stated that he had to leave and was buttoning up his coat.

"One question," Blaine said, and Kurt looked to him waiting for said question. "Did you laugh at my e-mail address?"

"No no no, maybe," Kurt smirked "I just wasn't expecting the tonight and it made me laugh, what about you, did you laugh at mine?"

"No, I love Rent; it's one of my favourite musicals." Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt tied the scarf around his neck.

"That's good then. I suppose I better be going. I'll see you soon, bye Blaine" And then he left, leaving Blaine alone in the coffee shop. He ordered some cake for Jeff, put on his own coat and made his way home. It was only when he neared his apartment, that he realised they didn't even talk about making a video together or in fact, when they would meet next. Blaine sulked for the remaining of his walk home.

* * *

When he walked through the door, Blaine shouted 'Honeys, I'm home' and then almost dropped the cake at the sight in front of him. Nick and Jeff were both naked on the kitchen counter. Blaine bought the cake up to his face, shielding his eyes from any nakedness.

"Guys, we've talked about this, no nakedness in the kitchen! That's a public right of way!" He said as he tried to manoeuvre his way through the apartment without being able to see.

"Well, you were out so long, we thought you'd died and we'd be safe for another few hours." Jeff said smugly as neither of them attempted to move. He laughed as Blaine walked into the sofa then tripped over an umbrella that was casually lying in the hallway. He fell to the floor and the cake flew out of his hands.

Blaine was laid face down on the floor, with no cake to shield his eyes; he wrapped around his head and then mumbled something into the sleeves of his coat.

"Sorry, Blainey we didn't hear that." Jeff said still smug, with his boyfriend's face hidden in his neck embarrassed.

"I said, could you maybe put some clothes on, I bought you cake." Jeff leaped from his boyfriend leaving him unprotected on the kitchen counter and made his way to the cake, he found their boxers on the way and chucked a pair to Nick.

"These are yours Jeff," Nick said as he held the pants in his hand.

"Does it really matter, look what we were doing a minute ago," He smirked as Blaine started to sing loudly, to prevent his ears hearing something he'd rather not hear. Jeff slipped his boxers on and waited for Nick to do the same before telling Blaine it was safe. "Want to tell us how to meet went then Blainey?" Jeff asked as he pulled Nick to the sofa with his cake.

"He's amazing." Was all Blaine said from his position on the floor, "we spent four hours, just talking, I mentioned the video a few times, but other than that we just talked. He's amazing." Both Nick and Jeff laughed at his zoned out state. Blaine had moved onto his back, and was staring intently at the ceiling as he remembered his afternoon. "He went to McKinley, part of the New Directions." He sighed. "Do you remember when we faced them at regionals?" Nick and Jeff both looked at each other, they remembered that time well.

"Do you mean when you played Teenage Dream non-stop weeks after then, because you had a crush?" Jeff said amused.

"Yes, then, well guess who met his teenage crush today?"

"No way!" Jeff jumped up, turning to Nick, who looked surprised.

"That's what I said and the funny thing is I was his teenage crush too! He said he had a crush on our lead singer who wore too much gel, he realised it was me!" Blaine smiled.

"Someone's got a crush" Jeff sang from where he sat stuffing cake into his mouth. Nick just laughed at his immature boyfriend, while Blaine moved his stare from the ceiling to glare at Jeff.

"No, I don't. I only met the man today." Blaine tried to defend himself, but the love-struck emotion in his voice betrayed him.

"Ha, sure. Planning the wedding already?" Jeff was about to continue with another embarrassing comment, but Nick hit him in the arm and peaked over the sofa to where Blaine lay.

"When are you seeing him again?" He asked, but Blaine groaned and returned his arms to his face. He mumbled yet again into his sleeves. "Blaine, seriously, move your arms!"

"I'm not! Okay!" He shouted as he moved his slammed his arms into the ground. "I didn't ask, I completely forgot to ask him about making a video together or to go meet me again!"

"You're an idiot." Jeff said around a mouthful of food, however this time he was shoved off the sofa and landed on his bum, rather hard. "What was that for?" He asked Nick.

"You're not helping!" He glared at his boyfriend.

"He is though! Is he completely forgetting that the other night he chased us around the apartment the other night, because he didn't want us to read their e-mails! He has his e-mail!" Nick mouth dropped open to form an 'o' shape. Blaine jumped to his feet, faster than lightning.

"Genius!" he shouted at Jeff, he ran to him and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek and then turned to Nick. "He is a genius!" He smiled brightly and skipped to his bedroom; jumping over the umbrella on his way.

Jeff looked up at Nick, wearing a pout and rubbing his bum. He had a piece of cake around his mouth; Nick moved forward to lick it off and settled close to his face. "You're a genius." Nick repeated Blaine's word and kissed him on the mouth passionately. "Bedroom?" He asked and Jeff nodded, leaving the forgotten cake on the sofa, they ran to the bedroom simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't really sure how to do this chapter, I hope it sounds okay.

I'm going to LeakyCon next week, so yeah, I'll be inactive for a few weeks. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry, it's been a while. Previously, Kurt and Blaine met up for coffee together. Aww!

_**Disclaimer: I don't Glee, etc. **_Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Kurt couldn't believe how well his day had been. He wasn't lying when he had to leave Blaine, although he was feeling if they talked anymore he would just lean over and kiss the man, he really had to get home and finish his essay due in for tomorrow. He left the coffee shop around 3pm and practically skipped home. When Kurt woke up Sunday morning, he never thought he'd skip anywhere. He spent approximately an hour and a half choosing his clothes and getting ready, his outfit had to be perfect and judging by the way Blaine's eyes roamed his body when he walked in, it definitely was.

Rachel sung her way through the door and kicked it shut with her foot. She had a pair of earphones in and was singing along with the Rent soundtrack, carrying two bags from shopping and wearing a smile. As she walked through the apartment, still singing along, she didn't notice Kurt tapping away at the keys on his laptop or the bag she was about to fall over. Her foot hit it, her eyes opened wide and she fell to the floor. Kurt jumped up to help her, setting down his laptop and peeling Rachel off of the floor.

"I said watch out!" Kurt said, whilst waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Are you okay? Headache? Sprained Ankle?" He asked, giving her the once over. Rachel glared at him, pulling the earphones from her ears and smacking him on the arm.

"Don't leave your bag in the middle of the floor," she pointed to herself, "Soon-to-be Broadway stars can't have broken bones!" She made a scene of kicking his bag to the side and picking up her shopping bags, then storming off into her bedroom, where she re-emerged a few minutes later. Rachel, always the dramatic, shoved past Kurt on her way to the kitchen and gave him the silent treatment for the next hour.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I promise to never leave anything in the middle of the floor, which could cause any harm to you and/or your future as a Broadway sensation. Long live star Rachel!" He finished sarcastically, but it was enough to get a smile and then a laugh out of Rachel.

"Have you finished that essay yet?" Kurt nodded in response and Rachel's face lit up, she picked up the two mugs of coffee she had just made and speed-walked over to the sofa. She placed the mugs on the table, next to the laptop Kurt had placed there because he knew what was coming; she turned to face him and opened her mouth to start talking. Kurt, however, was faster in putting his hand over Rachel's mouth to suspend her speaking.

"I know what you want to know, so I'm going to tell you. But, there are rules. You cannot interrupt until I have finished speaking, you have to sit there and sip on your coffee. Nod so I know you understand." He stole the line from Santana, he'd heard her use it on poor Rory before, it's a good advantage. Rachel nodded and he began. "Where do I start? He's great, amazing. There isn't a word. So, I walked in and he's sat there with two coffee cups, a muffin and an almost finished muffin, because somebody made me late." He gave Rachel a pointed look, but smiled because it was hard to be angry at anyone when he was full of happiness and dreamy thoughts.

"Anyway, we get new coffees and we talk, first he asked me about the video, but then after that it was just about us. Getting to know each other, there wasn't really any awkwardness between us, and the conversation flowed." He stopped to sigh and remember the hazel eyes he was lost in so many times. "You won't believe what I'm about to tell you though, because wow, this is good." Rachel looked intrigued and excited, but didn't say anything and continued to sip on her drink.

"Blaine is Warbler crush." That's what they named it in High School, as no one seemed to know any of their names, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes decided to call it a 'Warbler crush'. Her eyes widened when she caught on to what Kurt was saying. "And get this Rach, I was his crush too! We crushed on each other and we didn't even know it. And now, three years later we're sat in a coffee shop together discussing our crushes!" Kurt grinned and did a little happy dance as Rachel stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, and he remembered you! He didn't realise it at first but once he remembered me he knew you." Kurt obviously left out the bit where Blaine said he was being 'drowned out by the short brunette' but best not to mention that.

Rachel was flawed; Kurt had found his High School crush, in Internet famous Blaine Anderson, wow. She didn't know what to say, Kurt had spent a few weeks after Regionals going on and on about how attractive the Warbler's lead singer was, and how if he used less gel he would be gorgeous. Thinking about it, she isn't really sure how they never made this connection before. After all, Blaine still uses way too much gel and he hasn't really grown anymore since back then.

"Can I speak?" She asked, breaking Kurt's rules was a bad idea, so asking first is the best thing to do. Kurt nodded, seemingly getting excited again. "Wow, honestly I don't know what to say!" She smiled at Kurt as he started to bounce his bum a little on the sofa. "He, you, High School. I'm so happy for you Kurt." She reached forward to bring him into a hug.

"I just, how is this real? We have so much in common, I mean I imagined that if we ever met, we'd be best friends, but the moment I met his eyes today, I just felt this connection and I'm probably being stupid, but it was there and I couldn't break it." He hugged Rachel tighter, as if squeezing the life out of her might make him feel better.

"So," Rachel pulled back and grinned at him, as if Kurt was supposed to know what she wanted.

"So?" Kurt replied questionably.

"When are you seeing him again silly?" Kurt face paled as he realised the mistake they'd made. They hadn't actually arranged a time to meet again, to film a video or to just get coffee again. His breath quickened at the thought. "Kurt? Kurt, calm down," Rachel tried to calm him, rubbing his back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't arrange that, and I don't have his number." The hand on his back was doing nothing to calm his breathing. "I met this amazing guy, and I didn't even arrange to meet him again." He dropped his head into the hands which were resting on his knees. He slapped himself on the forehead a few times as well, not believing how he could've been so stupid. He thought he could hear Rachel laughing, but that couldn't be right. Kurt turned his head to the side to see that she was actually laughing, she was laughing at him; this was most definitely not a time for laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing? Is this funny to you?"

She continued to laugh, but when she caught sight of Kurt's horrified face, she centered herself. "Kurt, no no, I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing at you," his eyes widened, and Rachel's shortly followed when she realised what she'd said. "NO! Sweetie, no I didn't mean it like that, it's just you arranged to meet him today by e-mail." She said and then waited for Kurt to catch on.

Kurt went back to slapping himself on the head; he still couldn't believe how stupid he was being. In all the commotion, he forgot that they had each other's e-mail addresses. They could contact each other, at that thought Kurt's face broke into a huge smile. He threw himself into Rachel's arms and when they pulled back he pointed to her face, "You, Miss. Berry are a genius, genius!" the smile wouldn't fade, he was ecstatic.

"I know, it's a gift and sometimes a curse," she said modestly. Whilst Kurt laughed, still smiling wide.

"Enough about me how was your day?" He questioned and then spent the next hour chatting with Rachel about her day.

It turned out she went shopping with a girl from NYADA and bumped into Brody along Broadway. Apparently since graduating, he's been backstage on a few shows but is yet to appear on stage in an on-Broadway production.

Kurt saved his essay onto his memory stick and packed his laptop away. Running through a check list in his head of everything he had to finish before tomorrow morning. 'Essay, check. Designs drawn, check. Fabrics chosen, check.' He nodded to himself and pushed off of the sofa.

Rachel had an audition for NYADA's production of Wicked, the next day; she was currently smashing out a version of Don't Stop Believing. Rachel calls it her 'audition song' she says it shows off her emotional side, with her passion and her talent, however, she only uses it for parts she really wants, because she gets paranoid that producers talk to each other and that they'll all know she uses the same song.

Kurt decided that, as his assignment and designs for Isabella were complete he could have some Kurt time and watch a film. He showered and dressed in his pyjamas feeling relaxed, even though Rachel was still singing when he wandered back into the living space. He figured out before he started watching Hairspray, he was in a happy mood and it's an upbeat musical, that if he wanted to listen to the songs, he'd have to use headphones. Therefore, Kurt brought his laptop back out of his bag and slid the disc into the compartment.

Approximately ten minutes into the film, his mind started to wander. Every time he blinked, hazel eyes would appear in front of him and take over his vision. It was as if he'd been put under a spell, his mind was filled with all things Blaine, his smile, his eyes, his unfortunate hair plastered to his head.

Mid-way through 'Ladies' Choice', Kurt awoke from his Blaine induced haze and realised that if he couldn't concentrate on Zac Efron dancing around his screen in tight trousers then he was really out of it. Deciding that he really had no interest in watching his movie anymore, Kurt clicked the stop button and retrieved his disc, just in time for Rachel to walk back into the room.

"Kurt, I'm going to bed, I need my rest. Want anything?" She asked, making her way through the apartment to the kitchen.

"I'm good thanks; I don't think I'll be staying up much longer. Are you ready for your audition?" Kurt said voice rising towards the end as Rachel moved further away.

"Yes, I'm ready. I've wanted to do Wicked for so long; I know I'm ready for this." She said, walking back to her room with a glass of water. Stopping by the sofa to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek, she walked into her curtain. "Goodnight sweetie!"

Kurt laughed as he heard her trip over something and swear. He wanted to shout a sarcastic comment about how she shouldn't leave bags in the way of future Broadway stars to mock her from earlier on, but doubted that it would be best received. Kurt booted up his internet and logged into his e-mail account, making the decision to send Blaine a message. Once his account had loaded, he was intrigued to find a message already there from Blaine himself.

_To: takemeorleaveme_

_Subject: Hi._

_Hi Kurt,_

_After walking home from our meeting today, (I had a great time by the way) I realised that we never arranged another time to meet. After all, we have a video to make! _

_It might be a little soon, but I wondered if you're free this Wednesday? I have a pretty busy schedule coming up, but if you can't do Wednesday, I'm sure we can find another time to meet. Obviously, if you still want to. I mean, you're video was the best so it would be great to make the video with you, and well it would be great just to see you again. But if you don't want to? I'm rambling, jeez, I can't even get through an e-mail without rambling. I'm just going to say bye now and yeah, talk soon, maybe._

_Blaine. X_

Kurt smiled as he read the message, his heart skipping a beat when he read that Blaine wanted to see him again. He was happy to know that he wasn't the only one that wanted that. As he continued to read the message, he noticed that Blaine did indeed ramble, he'd already noticed that earlier in the day, Blaine rambled a lot.

_To: bemyteenagedreamtonight_

_Subject: RE: Hi._

_Hey Blaine,_

_I'm just going to say this, I had a great time today too, and I didn't really think it was possible to have so much fun in a coffee shop. _

_It would never be too soon and of course I want to see you again but unfortunately, Wednesday, as we've discussed is usually my day off, but I have a big event on Saturday and I need to be at work on Wednesday. Although, my event is Saturday night and I might be crazy tired because I have no idea what time you YouTubers party to, maybe we could meet Sunday again? Maybe, I mean obviously if you're busy we can arrange a different time but, oh, now I'm the one rambling! _

_Talk soon?_

_Kurt. X_

Kurt sent the message and held his head in his hands. Seriously, what was that? He spent ten minutes perfecting the message and that's the best he had! Once again, he sounded like a teenage girl with a crush and although, maybe, yes, now he has a crush, he is _not_ a teenage girl!

He shut his laptop lid, not even bothering to log out of his e-mails or the laptop itself and put it on the table, he pulled himself off of the sofa and walked into his curtain, jumping into bed and falling asleep, with a smile on his face. Because trading e-mails with Blaine Anderson could make anyone smile.

* * *

In the morning, Kurt got up and dressed ready to face the day, he grabbed his laptop off of the side and placed it into his bag, walking past Rachel's room, he could hear her moving about so shouted a 'good luck' and walked out of the door down to the nearest coffee shop, to pick up his usual. From the coffee shop to work, he received some compliments on his outfit. He'd gone with the usual skinny jeans, although today he chose the red coloured ones, matched with a tight black button up shirt, tucked into his trousers with a black belt tied around his waist. Kurt also had on a skinny red tie that hung around his neck and a pair of red sunglasses, as the sun was blazing this morning.

He turned the corner and walked straight through Vogue's doors, scanning his card and stepping into the lift. Kurt pressed the button for the 5th floor and let the doors close. The music in the lift was calming and the air conditioner was cooling, he pulled the sunglasses from his face and slipped them onto his bag.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened on the 5th floor. He stepped out of the lift and wandered down the hall to Isabella's office, waving to the people who acknowledged him along the way. As he reached the outside of her office, he knocked on the door and waited for her call to go in, he didn't have to wait long, as soon as he knocked, Isabella's voice came from inside. He pushed the door handle and walked towards her desk.

"I have the designs finished, I just need the measurements and the fabrics and I can start making what you need." Isabella sat there listening to what Kurt said.

"Kurt, that's great, we've actually got some YouTubers coming in today for measurements, and the rest are coming in tomorrow. Obviously, we aren't designing for all of them, as you're well aware of, because well you've designed all of the outfits."

"That's great, so what time are they coming in? And how many are coming in today?"

"Your first guy should be here in about 20 minutes, so about 9:30, we've got 10 coming in today, they shouldn't take too long and then tomorrow there are 7. Now, obviously as the event is in 5 days, you can't make all of these on your own, so when you have time, run down to designs, let them know I sent you because they are your team for this week." Kurt's jaw dropped. "They are there to help you make the clothes and answer to you, basically anything you need, they've got you covered." Isabella finished with a smile as she took in Kurt's expression. He wasn't expecting to have his own team.

"My own team?" He questioned to which Isabella nodded. "Oh, wow! Thank you! I will not let you down; these will be the best outfits you've ever seen!" Kurt practically bounced on the spot, because he was on such a high.

"You best not," Isabella smiled at him. "Go and get on with your work, remember 9:30 in the measurements room! Don't be late!" She shouted at his retreating figure.

Kurt ran down to designs, he had fifteen minutes until measurements, so he decided to go to designs now and meet his team for the week so it wouldn't be awkward when he's ordering them around later on. It turns out that the team were all super nice and happy to help out, they understood that they can't change any aspect of the outfits or Kurt would kill them. He chatted to them for about five minutes before taking off to the other side of the building, running fast.

When he reached the measurements room, he walked in to see if anyone was in the room yet. It was empty. Kurt took a seat on the sofa and got out what he needed, making a mental checklist. 'Tape measure, check. Pen, check. Notepad, check.' Kurt wasn't sure who he was designing for, he'd been told to create 7 suits, 6 dresses and 4 trouser suits.

Kurt stood up and went to look out the window; it looked out over New York, as the measurements room was on one of the highest floors. Kurt loved looking at New York from above, it reminds him of his journey here, how much his hard work has paid off and how close he is to conquering his dreams.

As he turned his back to the door, he noticed that his shoelace was undone; he bent over to tie it up.

"Do you not check your e-mails?" A voice said from the door, Kurt jumped high and spun around in lightning speed. Stood there in the doorway, eyes shooting up to meet Kurt's, which had obviously been checking him out before making Kurt jump into the ceiling, was..

"Blaine."

* * *

A/N: Hi, so again I'll say I'm sorry, I went to LeakyCon and then I slept for like a week after. Also, I've been trying to get this chapter out of my brain, but it just wouldn't transfer from my head onto my computer. Therefore, you have this and I hope it's an okay chapter. Thanks for reading and everything, yeah, see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A quick point!  
I made a stupid mistake and called Isabelle - Isabella in the last chapter, so I'm sorry! Let's pretend that didn't happen.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, etc. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 9.

Blaine woke up Monday morning, smiling and content. He spent the night dreaming of Kurt, the way his hips had swayed from side to side to gain Blaine's attention; the way his eyes lit up when he smiled or laughed and the way his hair was styled to perfection, not a strand out of place.

Blaine opened his eyes and stared at the patterned ceiling, following the curls of the design, he thought about the e-mail he received from Kurt the night before. The smile, already on his face, stretched and his eyes crinkled at the corners. Kurt wanted to see him again, and not just to make a video. This thought made Blaine pull his arms from beneath the covers and punch the air whilst kicking his legs around in happiness.

After his miniature happy attack, the duvet was on the floor and his roommates had been woken by the squealing, which Blaine would later deny ever doing. Rising from his bed, he swung his legs over the side, his warm feet hitting the cold floor, and sending a shiver through body. Blaine silently cursed himself for picking wooden flooring, instead of carpet for his bedroom. He leaned over and grabbed his phone from the side and walked from his room to the kitchen, whilst whistling Teenage Dream happily.

Nick walked over to the coffee machine, dressed in his smartest shirt and tie combination. His shoes squeaked along the tiled flooring they had throughout their dining area, it was this sound that alerted Blaine someone else had entered the room. He swivelled around and took in Nick's attire, from the creaseless shirt to the sparkle on his shoe. He frowned at Nick, until the man turned around and shot Blaine his own frown. "I'm not judging!" Blaine said quickly, "You look good, smart even, but uhm, why?" He gestured to Nick's clothes. "You can't possibly be going on a date at eight thirty in the morning; surely Jeff isn't even up yet."

"I am dressed like this," Nick stopped and did a turn, showing off his clothes. "Because, I have an interview." He finished and moved back to continue making his coffee.

"For?" Blaine asked.

"None of your business." He said sharply.

"Okay then." Blaine said; he knew from Nick's tone of voice that he wouldn't get an answer, even if he pushed for one. Blaine carried on making his own breakfast, shooting concerned glances at Nick as the latter man sat at the table drinking his coffee. As Blaine sat down, with a plate full of pancakes, Nick announced he needed to get going; he stood abruptly and left the apartment after slipping on his blazer. Blaine's eyes followed him until the door shut behind his friend.

To say the least, Blaine was puzzled. The day before, he'd seemed fine and also, he didn't mention an interview. Blaine stared at the pancakes on his plate as if they'd give him an answer for his friend's odd behaviour. The clock above the cooker made a noise to indicate the time had hit the hour. Blaine's head shot up and realised he'd spent around fifteen minutes just looking at his pancakes and not actually eating them. He grabbed his fork and swallowed a few pancakes quickly before running to his bedroom; luckily he'd showered the night before so he could throw some clothes on and had time to gel his hair properly.

Blaine walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him, he tapped his back pocket, checking for his phone and wallet, then slid his keys into the front pocket and walked off. After 10 minutes of walking, he turned down a busy street and came to a stop in front of a tall building. He took in the steps he'd walked past a lot of times and finally jogged up them.

Although, when people look at Blaine, they don't tend to look past the bow ties or really see him as a fashionable guy, surprisingly he reads Vogue and he knows which colours he should not put together. So, for him to be inside the headquarters of Vogue dot com is a big deal. He walked through the main entrance and was immediately impressed by the décor of the reception area. There were framed front covers of past Vogue magazines lining the high wall and mannequins littered the side of the long hallway, dressed in the finest designer wear. At the end of the corridor, sat a brunette girl behind a large desk, obviously too big for just one person, yet it fit perfectly with the rest of the hall.

He walked straight to the desk, taking in the amount of people who seemed to be running about, behind the desk and the large glass pane behind that. The girl, who couldn't be much younger than Blaine, looked up on his approach and plastered on a fake smile.

"Good morning Sir, how may I help you?" She said in her rehearsed voice.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He did a little wave and the girl giggled, Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't really think he looked that straight, but apparently girls thought differently. "I'm here for a suit fitting?" He said, questionably.

"Oh, of course! You're part of that YouTube thing then?" She asked flirtingly. Once again, Blaine had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, the girl in front of him just called YouTube a 'thing', like it isn't one of the biggest communities around at the minute. He put on his best charming smile.

"Yes, I'm part of that YouTube _thing." _He said sarcastically, but she either didn't pick up on his tone or chose to ignore it.

"Well, Mr. Hummel is on floor 10. Here is a visitor's pass," she said and handed him a pass, Blaine wasn't really listening to what she was saying as he was distracted by a couple of guys behind the glass carrying a rail of clothing through the hall of people. He took the pass from her and slipped it onto his jacket as the girl handed him a book and a pen. "Just sign your name here and what you're here for." Blaine signed the book and gave it back to her. "Thank you, scan the card before entering the lift and then press the floor number. Then once you're done here, come back, sign out and hand the card back." She finished with a flirty smile at Blaine.

"Great! What floor again?" He asked innocently; she rolled her eyes playfully obviously thinking he was distracted by her and then repeated the floor number. "Awesome, thanks!" Blaine said as he rushed through the glass doors and over to the lift.

Once he reached floor 10, he walked out of the door and looked around. There were several corridors leading off the main one, luckily for Blaine there was a large sign that said 'Measurements' followed by an arrow. _Smart people_ Blaine thought as he followed the arrow.

He had to walk down a few steps to the room where he was supposed to be, and eventually found the door he was looking for. He turned into the doorway and stopped dead. A man had his back turned to the door, and was currently bent over in the tightest jeans Blaine has probably ever seen. He'd know anywhere that it was the man he'd spent the entire night dreaming about, just by the jeans.

He must have been staring at Kurt for about 30 seconds, watching the muscles in his back and arms flex under his shirt, as he tied his laces, before he realised he was being creepy. He had two options, he could go back up the stairs and cool down for a moment or knock, or just say something to get Kurt's attention. So three options, he chose the latter.

"Don't you check your e-mails?" he said, a smirk washed over his mouth as Kurt jumped around.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out, a blush rising up his face. "You're uhm, here for measurements?" He asked.

"Yeah, that obvious, huh?" Blaine continued to smirk as he stepped further into the room.

"You're going to be wearing my design?"

Blaine let out a small laugh, then lifted his head to catch Kurt's eye. He hadn't noticed the height difference the day before, but as they stood rather close to each other he noticed how Kurt stood a few inches taller than himself. "You're designing the outfits?" Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled, his smile was blinding. "Amazing," Blaine whispered under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, so, you don't check your e-mails then?"

"Huh?" Kurt pulled his phone from his trouser pocket; Blaine was surprised he could fit anything in his pockets because his jeans were that tight. He couldn't help himself, so let his eyes wander up and down the man's body. Another thing Blaine noticed, his legs were incredibly long. He wondered whether Kurt ever modelled, because he sure wouldn't mind going to that show. Meanwhile, Kurt had gone straight into his e-mails and searched the screen, sitting in his inbox, was an e-mail sent last night after he'd fallen asleep. Kurt put the phone to his forehead and hit it lightly. "Apparently not." He laughed and looked up to find Blaine closer than before.

"You should read it," He smiled. Kurt looked back to his phone and selected the message, he began to read.

_To: takemeorleaveme_

_Subject: RE: Hi._

_You work for Vogue! Of course, how did I not realise this before! You're going to be at the event Saturday night? Me too! Maybe, I mean, if you wanted to. It's completely up to you, but I guess, maybe we could go together?_

_If not, meeting Sunday would be great actually, I mean we could meet in the afternoon this time, so if the event, who are we kidding, if the party runs late we can sleep in. Not together, obviously but yeah sleep in, at our different apartments. Just, bye!_

_Blaine. X_

Kurt finished reading the message and looked to Blaine through his eyelashes. "Go together?" He asked shyly. Blaine couldn't really think straight when Kurt was looking so damn adorable.

"Huh?" Kurt laughed at him, which of course made Blaine's 10,000 volt smile appear again.

"I wasn't sure whether you'd be there on Saturday, but, uhm, you want us to go together?"

"Well, yes?"

"Like a.." He left the question open for Blaine to answer.

"Date. Definitely a date." He replied confidently and Kurt giggled whilst sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Okay. It's a date and at the end of the night, we'll go to sleep. At our different apartments." He said teasingly, whilst Blaine just blushed.

"Well, unless we have a sleepover, I think I have some microwaveable popcorn and I have plenty of movies." Blaine countered.

"A sleepover sounds fun," both of them were flirting, without really thinking about it. Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked up the tape measure, just to get away from Blaine's intense stare. He wasn't quite sure if Blaine could feel it, but he could definitely sense the connection again and it made him shiver. "Do you mind if I, uhm, measure now?" He asked, stumbling, as he didn't really know how to ask Blaine if he could put a tape measure, alongside his hands, on his body.

Blaine answered by stepping back and slipping out of his jacket and shoes, then spreading himself like an eagle. "I don't really have suit fittings much, so do I need to take my shirt off or?"

_Yes._ Kurt said internally, and hoped to God he hadn't actually said that aloud. "No, you don't need to." _You could if you wanted to._ He turned his back to Blaine to collect the pen and notebook, whilst trying to rid his mind of thoughts of Blaine's shirtless body.

As if reading his mind, Blaine stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Do you want me to?" He asked.

_Yes! God, yes please._ Kurt screamed in his head. "Uhm,"

"Oh God, fuck. I'm so sorry. I don't know, I mean, I do, you're beautiful and I'm rambling. No, I. I'm sorry." Blaine continued to babble out words as he paced the room, mumbling something about how incredibly inappropriate that was.

Kurt was stood frozen; he didn't know what to say. Blaine had just called him beautiful and held him from behind. He wasn't even paying attention to anything Blaine said at the minute, he couldn't think and was kind of busy trying to keep his thoughts PG.

"Kurt?" Blaine's hand rested on his shoulder; Kurt turned slowly around, until they were face to face. "I'm sorry, that, I." Kurt stopped him from talking by putting his hand across his mouth.

"You, uhm, you think I'm beautiful?" He asked, but Blaine's eyes blew comical as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, duh! I did kind of just ask you on a date." They both laughed and the tension was gone.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Blaine grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and decided that he probably couldn't wait five days to see Kurt again.

"How about we forget that I just made an ass of myself, and ask you out for coffee instead?"

"Today?" Kurt asked, not really expecting the handsome man to ask him out twice in a few short minutes.

"Why not? Do you have a lunch break at all?"

"I finish at 1 but have to be at NYADA by 3; we could meet then, depending on your schedule?"

"I only have a two hour class at 4 on a Monday, so that's great!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Good," He held up the tape measure and gestured for Blaine to lift his arms. "As for making an ass of yourself, I'm not sure whether I want to forget that." He winked at Blaine. "Now, I have a job to do and another YouTuber booked in 10 minutes!"

* * *

Kurt walked out of work at 1:03, well walked, ran, either way he was out of work and standing on the pavement waiting for Blaine. Seconds after he moved his left hand towards his pocket, two hands appeared in front of his eyes, the only light source being the sun shining through the gaps in the fingers being pressed ever so lightly on the bridge of his nose.

"I really hope you're Blaine." Kurt said, hoping that the shivers rolling through his body, caused by Blaine's close proximity, didn't show in his words. Blaine didn't need to respond though, as his hands pressed harder onto his face and moved in closer so his mouth was sitting next to Kurt's ear.

"Who's Blaine?" He asked, in a tone lower than Blaine's usual, but was only a tone than could have belonged to Blaine in the first place. However, the lower register did nothing to stop the shivers and yet again his body rolled from head to toe. Blaine's heavy breathing ghosted over the side of his face as he chuckled deeply, but all Kurt could do was hope that Blaine moved away soon because his thoughts were not exactly ones he'd like to think in public.

"He's this, uhm, really annoying guy who's been bugging me to, uh, go out with him. He's not even that hot." Kurt said, trying to reign his thoughts in and think of a better comeback, but when he could feel Blaine's firm chest pressed against his back, he really had no idea what he was saying.

"Oh, you don't think he's hot?" Blaine questioned as he dropped his hands from Kurt's face. The light caused Kurt to close his eyes for a moment and adjust to the sunshine. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the Hazel eyes he'd spent the majority of the morning thinking about. Kurt looked around at the people just casually walking around them, oblivious to the sexual tension between the two men in the middle of the pavement. His eyes moved back around to Blaine's, where he answered his question with a small shake of the head.

"Really?" Blaine asked, as he tried to move in closer to Kurt, but seriously where was he trying to go? To outsiders, it probably looked as if Blaine was trying to walk through him. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he was trying his best to remember that they were stood in the middle of a very busy street and if would be highly inappropriate to jump someone's bones. However, he continued to shake his head after Blaine asked again.

Blaine moved his head to the right side of Kurt's, his hair, slightly loose from the gel, tickled Kurt's cheek and he giggled at the sensation. A smile graced Blaine's lips as he heard the noise erupt from his throat. Once his lips were planted firmly next to Kurt's ear once again, he wrapped his arms around him and made it look like a hug to outsiders, but Kurt's hands stayed firmly next to his own body as Blaine started to whisper into his ear.

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say you think he's very hot." Kurt's body shivered involuntarily again and he cursed himself for not having more self-control, he tried to deny the statement again though, but Blaine carried on. "I'd also say that you're thinking, if we weren't stood on a street but instead in an apartment, you'd probably do something about him being so close to you." Blaine stopped and gave Kurt a few seconds to think what he'd said over.

However, in that time, Kurt decided it wasn't fair how Blaine could turn him into a puddle of goo, so concluded that two could play at his game. He gathered up as much courage and confidence as his body could possibly hold and wrapped his arms around Blaine to return to hug. Then, he placed his own lips practically on Blaine's ear. "Maybe I would, but then again we haven't even had a real date yet so, until then," He let his tongue graze the shell of Blaine's ear seductively and removed his arms from Blaine, then Blaine's arms from himself.

He smirked at Blaine's expression, his mouth was agape and his eyes had darkened dramatically. Kurt turned on his heel and walked away, confidently, he didn't look back as he'd probably lose all the courage he'd built up but when he felt a hand brush his and a presence beside him, he knew he'd done good. He didn't look to see if it was Blaine, because he knew it was. He also knew that Blaine kept glancing up at him, eyes still dark and apparently incredibly turned on; Blaine would stare for a minute or two or at least until he tripped over and had to try very hard not to fall over.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I had to reread through some of my chapters to check information and I realised I've made quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes, so I'm sorry! And I apologise if there is any in this chapter or in future chapters!

Also, I kind of wanted them to both be a little nervous but then also kind of confident with each other too. I hope that's how they appeared to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Blaine was walking along a street in New York, with the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, yet all Blaine could find himself doing was stumbling and tripping over his own feet. It wasn't the best impression to give off on the way to a date, but Kurt Hummel, the best dressed man with the most fabulous hair and the longest legs in all of the United States was trying to start a conversation and all Blaine could do was watch his lips move and wonder what it would feel like to kiss them, worship them and bite them playfully. He couldn't help but admire the way his nose scrunched up when he laughed, something he hadn't noticed before. Of course, he was laughing at Blaine as once again his right foot tangled in his left and almost sent him to the ground, if it wasn't for the large tree that happened to be placed right where Blaine needed it, he'd probably be laying face first on the pavement.

He regained his balance and focused on his feet for a minute or two, reminding himself that his left foot goes in front of his right and then his right over takes his left and so on. It only occurred to him that Kurt had stopped when he felt his hand tug on his arm, the heat from Kurt's hand soaking through the jacket and shirt Blaine was wearing.

Blaine turned around and was disappointed when Kurt dropped his hand back to his side.

"I figured since this is between NYU and NYADA, it'd be the best place to go." Kurt said, pointing towards the door, questioning whether Blaine was going to stand staring at him all day or if they were going to have coffee. Blaine's eyes moved to the window of the shop, they were stood outside NYCoffee, where they had been this time the day before. He smiled and looked back to Kurt, who, Blaine realised, was still waiting for an answer.

He walked to the door of the shop and opened it wide, he then proceeded to bend at the waist a little whilst gesturing for Kurt to go through the door. "After you, my kind Sir." He said. Blaine kept his head facing the ground, as he felt a person walk past him into the shop, he lifted his head to see Kurt inside the shop, shoulders bouncing as he held in his laugh.

He walked into the shop himself and closed the door behind him, then walked up and joined Kurt in the queue. The shop was practically empty, only two people were seated at a table and another person stood in front of them being served.

"Why don't you sit down, I can get these." Kurt said, as he dug around in his bag for his wallet. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm to stop him in his search.

"Seriously, you think I'm the type of guy to ask people on a date and then make them pay?" He smirked as Kurt's face turned a bright shade of pink. "I'll get these, you can sit down." He took his hand back and pushed Kurt playfully away from the queue and towards a small sofa in the corner of the shop. Once the person behind the counter called for next, Blaine remembered that Kurt drinks Non-Fat Mocha's which, this shop, doesn't serve. An idea popped in Blaine's head, he slapped on his best smile and turned on the charm for the girl stood behind the counter.

"Hi," Blaine started, the girl's eyes lit up immediately as she took in Blaine and his oh-so-charming demeanour. "I know this is a lot to ask but, you see my friend over there," He pointed to Kurt, who was luckily facing away from them and to, what appeared to be, his phone, which helps Blaine out a lot. "He's just broke up with his boyfriend. The coffee shops around here are where they used to go regularly, so we came here today," He leaned closer to the girl and stage whispered, "I love your coffee by the way," He winked and she giggled. "He's my best friend, so I wouldn't ask if it wasn't him, I mean look, he's been in tears all morning." The girl looked at Kurt and her face changed, her smile faded and her eyes started to water. "Anyway, would it be entirely possible for you to make him a Grande Non-Fat Mocha? It's the drink that always makes him feel better." She nodded quickly, and gulped loudly.

"Of course, is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'll have a Medium Drip and two chocolate chip cookies please."

"Okay," Her smile lit up her eyes, and Blaine probably wouldn't have minded her number on the receipt, if he wasn't gay.

Blaine got their drinks and cookies, along with an extra cookie, which Blaine laughed at when he saw what was written on it. Apparently, NYCoffee now made cookies for break-ups, so the extra cookie said 'There are plenty more fish in the sea'. It was a pretty big cookie!

He walked back to the table and Kurt looked up, smiling bright. Blaine had to remind himself that the girl behind the counter was watching him and his best friend had supposedly just been through a tough break-up. He looked at the seat placed opposite the sofa, but then decided that wouldn't be very 'best friend like', so jumped on the sofa next to Kurt and threw his arm around him, pulling him close to his chest and rubbing his back. The girl at the counter smiled softly and went back to her job.

"What are you doing?" Kurt mumbled into his chest, but made no indication he was going to move.

"You'll probably understand more if you try your coffee." He let Kurt sit up and sip his mocha; his eyes went wide when he tasted the substance.

"You got, how did you get a Grande Non-Fat Mocha at a place that doesn't sell Grande Not-Fat Mochas?" He questioned, lifting an eyebrow suspiciously at Blaine.

"I have my ways." He smirked, and closed his eyes as he lent his head against the back of the sofa. His eyes flung open when he felt Kurt tapping his pockets, he instinctively moved his hand over Kurt's. "My turn. What are you doing?" He asked, whilst Kurt was still trying to get into his pockets.

"I want to see the receipt." He stated, then moved back and waited for it to be shown.

"Why?"

"Just show me."

"Okay then," He fished out his wallet and pulled the receipt from where he stuffed it. Now, realising why Kurt wanted it in the first place as he saw the numbers on the back. He tried to stuff it back into his wallet, but Kurt was too fast.

"Aha! You flirted with her to get my coffee?"

"It wasn't exactly like that," Kurt raised his other eyebrow and made it clear that he wanted his explanation now. "Fine, I flirted a little bit, I was just being my charming self really, but I told her you had just broken up with your boyfriend so she made you your favourite coffee and gave you a free cookie." At that point he placed the large cookie in Kurt's hand as well as a chocolate chip one. "The smaller one's from me, though." He looked at Kurt to see him blushing, but the corners of his mouth were turned up into an adorable smile.

"You flirted, with a girl, and made up a stupid story just to get me my order?" Now Blaine blushed, when he heard it out loud, it sounded silly. Kurt moved closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." Blaine was bright red, his face almost matching the colour of Kurt's tie.

They both sat there in a minute of comfortable silence, before Blaine spoke. "So last time on the Kurt and Blaine show," He started stupidly, "they found out they grew up just a few hours away from each other, they competed against one another in show choir and that they both used to fancy each other. Win!" He laughed to ease the tension, Kurt laughed too.

"I believe that was the first episode, last time, would be where Blaine found out he didn't have to strip for a suit fitting and, uhm, where they both found out they still do fancy each other." Kurt said and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Although, I have no idea why you are being shy because seriously what you did back there, that was hot." Blaine countered and he smirked once Kurt blushed again. "I think we need some rules," Kurt looked at him as if he was crazy but let him continue. "We need rules because, A, you are extremely beautiful.. And hot and I think if we don't create a rule, I'm going to kiss you soon and I want to know everything about you before I do that. And B, we've known each other properly for about a day, and this connection we have is crazy." He smiled and Kurt nodded, he turned his body towards Kurt more and crossed his legs on the sofa.

Kurt turned his body in the same way and decided to be brave, he picked up Blaine's hand and held it in his. The movement shocked himself as well as Blaine, but neither of them made an attempt to remove their hands from each other.

"So, rule number 1, no kissing. I know it sounds weird, but I think you're special, so no rushing things. Holding hands is fine as well as hugging, agreed?"

"Yep, go on."

"Rule number 2," he paused for a minute or two, whilst he thought of what rule number two was.

"I think," Kurt started, "that rule number 2, should be get to know each other, which is obviously a silly rule, because we'd do that anyway but yeah, that's number 2."

Blaine nodded he agreement, "Number 3, should be that we are honest about our feelings."

"Blaine, seriously, a day and you're talking about feelings." He said playfully, but Blaine met him with an honest stare.

"Okay, so I know this is a little fast, but honestly, can I employ rule number 3 now? I have some things to say." Kurt made a hand gesture that told Blaine to go on. "Like I said earlier, this connection between us is crazy. You feel it too, right?" Kurt nodded. "So, clearly we're both attracted to each other as well, right?" Kurt nodded again. "Okay, so we have connection and we're attracted to each other."

"Blaine, you're rambling."

"What I'm trying to say is, that, I like you. A lot. And from what I know about you so far, you're amazing and we have so much in common. I really want to date you, for you to be my boyfriend. But, here's rule number two, we have this coffee date now, and the event Saturday, but can I take you out to dinner on Wednesday maybe? Then we can get to know each other a lot better and Saturday you can be my proper date date, as in boyfriend date. If all goes well, and you don't run off with someone else."

Kurt sat and listened throughout Blaine's speech. Thinking carefully about what he was saying. It was fast, if you thought about it, but Blaine was right, the connection they both felt was crazy and they might be stupid, but everything felt so right.

"I'd love that." Are the first words to come from Kurt's mouth, they make Blaine smile bright, which ultimately makes Kurt smile too.

* * *

"Rapid fire round." Blaine said, enjoyment evident in his voice.

"Hit me!" Kurt replied, seriously.

"Favourite Musical?"

"Wicked. Yours?"

"Rent. Favourite ice cream?"

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate. Favourite film, that's _not_ a musical?"

"Tough one, but Toy Story? Maybe."

"Great movie, I cried like a baby at the last one! But mine would have to be Avengers."

"Guilty pleasure?"

"Ahhh, uhm,"

"Rapid fire Blaine!"

"Baking cookies!"

"What? How is that a guilty pleasure?"

"Because my roommates don't know I bake cookies, and I like doing it. A lot!"

"How good are your cookies?"

"Seriously, you're questioning my ability to bake cookies?"

"Yes."

"They're damn good!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine, but the next time I bake cookies and you taste them, you'll be begging me for more." Kurt blushed at Blaine's innuendo, that is until Blaine burst out laughing and Kurt couldn't help but follow. "That's not the only thing you'll be begging me for." He added as an afterthought whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Kurt's cheeks coloured again and Blaine smirked, that annoying yet perfect little side smirk that Kurt hated but liked, a lot, all at the same time.

They fell into silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a silence which old friends would share, just being there together, with the presence of the other sat close by their side.

It gave Kurt time to think, yesterday he'd walked into this shop, nervous but ready to impress _the_ Blaine Anderson, YouTube sensation.

Now, he sat next Blaine Anderson, charmer of female coffee shop workers and 'expert' cookie baker, thighs touching lightly as they squeezed on the small sofa.

They'd spent approximately 6 hours together with each other as company, talking almost non-stop, discussing likes and dislikes; Glee Club memories and trading facts about themselves.

The more time Kurt spent talking to Blaine, learning about him, he found himself to be falling. He was falling into a pit he knew, he just wouldn't be able to get out of. But the question circling his thoughts was, did he really want to get out?

"Kurt?" Blaine called. "Kurt?" He repeated, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Hi, God I'm sorry, I just zoned out," He said, answering the question written on Blaine's face. However, his expression turned to a look of disappointment, his smile fading and eyes downcast. Kurt quickly backtracked.

"No, I'm not bored of you if that's what you're thinking!" Kurt had to stop himself from face-palming. "I was thinking about us, you. I, uhm," why was he stuttering? "I like you too, by the way. A lot." He smiled at Blaine, repeating the older man's words from earlier on.

"You're adorable when you forget your filter." He laughed and looked down to his watch, 2:30pm. "Would you let me walk you to class?"

"Most definitely." They rose from their seats, and left the building, not before Blaine had winked and made a phone gesture to the girl behind the counter. To which, he received a giggle from the girl but a jealous glare from Kurt.

They walked slowly and close together, hands brushing each time they took a step. The sky had cleared of all cloud, the sun shining down on the two men. Their shadows appeared on the ground in front of them as they changed direction.

Blaine, bringing out his inner five-year-old, jumped in front of Kurt, stepping on his shadow head.

"Do you mind? That's my shadow and you're hurting him!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back to his side, before Kurt could let go, Blaine laced their fingers together and started to swing their joined hands between them. Kurt's eyebrows lifted only the slightest bit, but Blaine noticed and tilted his head upwards so he could speak into his ear.

"Rule number 1, hands are okay." He lifted their hands to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss on the back of Kurt's hand. His heart fluttered when Kurt copied his actions. Their hands stayed joined and Blaine continued to swing them lightly as they walked to NYADA.

* * *

Once they reached Kurt's performance building, they both turned to face each other. Neither wanting to let go of the other's hand.

"Hi," Blaine started, not really sure of how to ask his question.

"Hi," Kurt replied.

"Can I," Blaine started again, only to be interrupted.

"Yes."

"You don't know what I was going to say," he argued.

"I don't care." Kurt said seriously and Blaine could only laugh.

"Can I have your number? Please?" He asked politely.

"Yes," Kurt said in his sassy tone, accompanied with a smirk.

"Great!" Blaine said, a little too enthusiastically. He pulled out his phone and created a new contact, handing it over to Kurt allowing him to enter his number. Kurt passed the phone back and Blaine sent a quick text to him.

"You now have my number too, so, Wednesday?" Blaine asked shyly, looking up through his eyelashes at Kurt. Watching his expression closely, looking for any signs of hesitation, but there was none.

"Wednesday." Kurt replied confidently; then placed his hand in Blaine's.

"I'll call you about details and such."

"You better." They were both lost in each other, completely unaware of the few NYADA students who had noticed Blaine.

"After I call the attractive coffee girl," Blaine added playfully, although Kurt didn't see the funny side and huffed. "Don't worry about it, I chucked her number in the bin as soon as we left the shop. She had nothing on you." Kurt blushed and was about to pay Blaine an equally blush-worthy compliment when the NYADA bell indicated it was now 3pm.

"I need to go," Kurt said, at the same time Blaine questioned: "You have a bell?"

"Yes, now I'll see you Wednesday, don't be late for lecture!" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and ran off up the stairs, shouting behind him.

"See you Wednesday!" Blaine replied but Kurt was already inside. He turned on his heel and walked slowly to the other University campus, smiling the whole way.

* * *

Kurt walked in his performance class; he chucked his bag on the floor and checked his phone. He opened the unread message from Blaine. Smiling immediately, he placed his phone back into the bag and walked onto the floor, occupied by a few other seniors. Throughout the lesson, Kurt grinned constantly, he heart still beating fast, the palm of his hand still moist from where Blaine's had been and the back of it, still tingling from the kiss. He was pretty sure that if he felt like this all the time, then he didn't need a way out of the pit.

_'Have my number, beautiful. X'_

* * *

A/N: I've started back at College, so I will try my best to get chapters out quickly. I wasn't really sure where this chapter was going, but anyway, I hope this is still up to your standards and just thank you for being here! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_Kurt  
__**Blaine**_

* * *

Chapter 11.

Wednesday couldn't come quick enough for either of the two men. It dragged like no amount of time had ever dragged before. Although, ever since they'd traded numbers, they were texting almost constantly.

(Monday 7:26pm)

_How was class? X_

_**It was good thanks, we're in the middle of making our final song pieces, so it's pretty good. Yours? X**_

_Okay, we're sort of in the middle of our final performances too. It's stressful! X_

_**Tell me about it! X**_

(10:38pm)

_**So what's your favourite colour?**_

_Colour? Oh, definitely pale blue. X_

_**Why pale? X**_

_Blue's a cold colour, but something about pale blue feels warm. Like, you know when you go in the ocean and it's warm from the sun? Well, clear oceans are a shade of pale blue which makes it warm to me. Too confusing? X_

_**Nothing confusing at all, I get what you mean. And sometimes the ocean has these green specks in it, and it's so beautiful. X**_

_Exactly. X_

"Exactly." Blaine had said quietly to himself. Picturing Kurt's eyes was becoming his favourite thing to do.

* * *

(Tuesday 12:03pm)

_**Do you still want to go out with me tomorrow? X**_

_I'm not so sure. X_

_**Okay? X**_

_Blaine. X_

_**Kurt. X**_

_I was joking. X_

_**Ohhhh! Good, well how about you text me your address and I'll pick you up at 7? X**_

_What if I want to pick you up? ;) X_

_**But I asked you out, it's the gentleman-ly(?) thing to do. X**_

_Do I get to witness those prep boy manners in action? X_

_**I'm offended.**_

_:P_

_**I can do that too. :P**_

_*eye roll*_

_***double eye roll***_

_Really Blaine?_

_**Really Kurt?**_

_Child. Now shush, I need to pay attention in class! X_

(12:50pm)

_**Me a child? :O  
What you're ignoring me now?  
Rather pay attention to a teacher with belly flab?  
I have abs you know!  
A lot of them.  
And muscles too!  
From the boxing.  
And don't even get me started on the size of my..**_

_BLAINE! Seriou_

_**Seriou..sly send me a picture? Well okay then ;P  
Just what position would you like me in?  
Because I did go to a summer gymnastics camp, I'm quite flexible.  
Although, I bet you are too!**_

(3:02pm)

_My teacher took my phone. He read out our entire conversation. He'd like to know if we could 'be flexible' in our own time!_

_**Kurt, I don't want to rush things, so please can we not talk about your flexibility? X**_

_YOU brought it up! For the love of God, he actually thought you were going to send him a picture?_

_**Of what? X**_

_You know what!_

_**I really don't! X**_

_Your __thing._

_**Could you hold on for one minute whilst I find and then strangle Jeff?**_

_Oh.._

_**Yeah, I'm sorry he embarrassed you and I'll have him go to NYADA tomorrow and apologise to your teacher! I didn't even realise he had my phone! X**_

_It's fine, honestly. I'm sorry I accused you! X_

_**Well, it was my phone. X**_

_I'm still sorry, tomorrow? X_

_**Tomorrow. I can't wait. X**_

_Me neither. You know where the Parkland Road is? X_

_**Yep X**_

_Number 6. It's the only apartment block there. X_

_**Thank you, I'll see you soon. X**_

_You too. X_

* * *

Finally, Wednesday morning arrived. Both Kurt and Blaine woke up wishing it to be 7 o'clock already. The day passed, like the day before, slow. Extremely slow. Kurt spent all day worrying too much about his outfit to actually sow many clothes and Blaine was fretting over whether to go with or without a bow-tie, whilst he made his video for that Friday.

After much deliberation, he went with the bow-tie and was leaving his apartment at 6:45pm. Dressed in smart black jeans, with a white shirt; a pale blue cardigan and a blue bow-tie to match.

He walked up to the apartment block, his palms slightly sweaty and head spinning. The flowers he'd stopped off to buy, held firmly in his right hand. The sleeves on his cardigan rolled up to his elbows, allowing some cool air to his body.

The sun was setting, the sky tinged red. However, several dark clouds scattered the air above.

He reached the buzzer pad, and pressed the button for apartment 6. He took a step back and waited patiently.

A sudden burst of sound emitted from the speaker.

"Hello?" A girl answered with energy, Blaine wished he had at that minute.

"Hi, uhm hey! I'm here for Kurt?" He questioned, best to make sure he had the right apartment first.

"Come up!" She shouted excitedly. Blaine could only guess that this was Rachel. The door jutted open and Blaine caught it, opening it fully and walking in. The lift was off to the left, with twelve floors of apartments; Blaine didn't really feel like climbing six flights of stairs.

He reached the sixth floor, without any issues. With a quick once over in the lift mirror he exited the doors and came face to face with apartment six. A floral patterned, number six hung on the door, just underneath the spy-hole. Blaine couldn't really tell what the inside was like, just from the outside. Apart from the design of the number, it looked like an ordinary apartment. But, Blaine knew different. The fashionable man who lived behind the plain black door would never live in an ordinary apartment.

He gripped the flowers tighter and knocked three times on the door. He heard a squeal from inside and then a door slamming, the next thing he knew the door was open and he was struggling to breathe.

"Woah," Blaine breathed out, so he was still breathing. Kurt looked stunning, he knew he could pull off skinny jeans but this was talking it to a whole new level. The black jeans hugged his legs, extremely tightly, in all the right places. He was wearing a mauve coloured, long sleeved shirt, which was also extremely tight. _Did he even have any blood circulation? _His shirt came with a skinny black tie that showed off his amazing figure. But what had Blaine drooling were Kurt's white Doc Martins. They were beautiful and tied in perfectly with the rest of his outfit.

Blaine couldn't think. His eyes moved over Kurt's outfit several times, he hadn't even made it to his face yet. When he finally regained his thoughts and was breathing steadily, he allowed himself to look into Kurt's eyes. Bad idea. The wind was knocked straight out of him. He'd looked into those eyes a few times now, he'd dreamt about them for three consecutive nights, but nothing could of prepared him for that moment.

The green specs had melted into the blue, creating a magical colour Blaine wasn't even sure had a name. His pupils were ever so dilated and that's when Blaine realised that Kurt wasn't looking back at him, or well his eyes.

Kurt was doing his own admiration. Blaine squirmed under his eyes, moving up and down his body. He could feel Kurt criticising his outfit, probably thinking that the colour of his cardigan didn't quite suit the shading of his shoes or the tie not being exactly straight or...

"Woah, yourself!" Blaine would've continued, but Kurt interrupted him. Now, they were both staring into the other's eyes, blown away and unable to say much else.

Rachel peaked her head out of her curtain, concerned by the lack of conversation and door shutting. She was surprised to see both men stood in the doorway, Blaine holding a bunch of flowers, staring at Kurt; Kurt leaning on the door; keeping himself steady. She smiled to herself and decided to intervene; maybe she could do something to help.

Both men were brought out of whatever trance they were in by Rachel's voice.

"Hello, I'm Rachel, Kurt's more talented roommate." She teased and while Blaine grinned, Kurt glared at her.

"Lovely to meet you, Rachel. Do you have any plans for this evening?" Blaine asked politely.

"Nope, I'm all alone tonight!" She replied, Blaine catching the muttered 'for once' Kurt said.

"Well, I hope you have a lovely night. These," Blaine gestured to his flowers and then to Kurt. "Are for you!" He grinned from ear to ear when Kurt blushed and looked slightly taken aback.

"Thank you, Blaine, they're beautiful." He handed the flowers to Kurt, and he left to put them in water.

"They are." He said, without taking his eyes off of Kurt's retreating back. Rachel was watching him intently as he said those words and couldn't have felt happier for her best friend.

Kurt returned moments later, free of flowers and looking ready to go.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt returned nervously. They both left the apartment with a short goodbye to Rachel. As they descended in the lift, Blaine couldn't resist taking Kurt's hand and whispering ever so softly in the quietness.

"I'm nervous too." Kurt squeezed his hand and was a little breathless at how well Blaine was able to read him. Their joined hands were sweating the smallest amount, but that didn't matter as they strolled slowly towards the restaurant, in comfortable silence.

They walked into the restaurant, Blaine opening the main door for Kurt; allowing the younger man into the warmth first. They were given a table towards the back of the restaurant, hidden behind a wall that would give them privacy.

The waiter came over to their table not long after they were seated, smiling brightly at Blaine, ignoring the fact that he was obviously on a date.

"Welcome Mr. Teenage Dream, may I get you anything to drink?" He winked at Blaine, whose eyes widened and looked to Kurt for help.

"He'll have water, and I'll have the same." Kurt said in a firm tone, he reached across the table and took Blaine's hand in his. The waiter glared at him but didn't move a muscle, so Kurt gave him a little hint. "You can leave. Now." Blaine had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent laughing at the waiter, who looked very scared at angry Kurt.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said once the waiter had finally walked away, Kurt released his hand but Blaine quickly grabbed his as he went to pull away. "Holding hands is okay." He smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I had no right. He was obviously a fan; I didn't mean to get between you two." Kurt said embarrassed as he rested his forehead in the hand Blaine wasn't holding in his own.

"Kurt, that guy didn't want my autograph."

"You're right, he probably wanted a picture, God I'm so sorry!" Blaine laughed loudly, earning the attention of the few people around them.

"Kurt," He started, once Kurt lifted his head from where he'd previously pressed it into the table, he continued. "He didn't want a picture either, I, uhm, kind of get that a lot." He said and rubbed the back of his neck, whilst doing so. "From male waiters, sometimes female ones too. They either want my fame, or into my pants. I'm guessing the girls want the fame, because gay." He pointed to himself. "I probably should have told you, I mean how do you go out on dates when everyone wants a picture or an autograph." Sensing that Blaine was about the ramble, Kurt cut in.

"First, that waiter's hair was a mess; I'm hoping that whoever you date has better hair than that. Second, I know who you are, I know what you do and I know how many people you effect. Which leads into my third point, I knew that before _he_ came over and I knew people would probably do that. I'm actually surprised it hadn't happened while we've been out already. So, don't worry about, let's just enjoy this now." He finished with a smile that Blaine returned.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter returned, looking less happy than before and Blaine was sensing a little bit frightened too. He had to stifle his laughter while Kurt ordered and then he choked out his order as quickly as possible.

Their meals came around twenty minutes later; Blaine's a small Margherita pizza with a side salad, drizzled with some kind of Italian sauce, which looked particularly appetising. Kurt's meal was a lasagna, his too with a side salad, but without the sauce. He didn't know how many calories would be in the sauce and he wanted to save himself for desert. They discussed small subjects whilst eating, favourite things, work schedules and more importantly how they got into their respective line of work. Soon, their plates were being carried away and drinks being re-filled.

"Do you want desert here or we could go to the ice cream bar just down the road?" Blaine asked Kurt, looking extremely excited with the prospect of ice cream.

"Let's go for ice cream." Kurt agreed. Jumping out of his seat and running to the bar, he paid for their meals before Blaine even had the chance to catch up with him. Kurt walked back to where he was stood at the door, he was about to argue so Kurt held his hand up to stop his flow of words. "You can pay for the ice cream." He stated, then pushed the door open and insisted that Blaine leave first, what should have been a simple 'thank you' and leave, ended up being a thirty-second argument about who should go through the door first.

As soon as they walked out of the restaurant and onto the street, Blaine casually grabbed Kurt's hand and smirked whilst he continued to walk. Kurt looked down to their joined hands and back to Blaine's face like a yo-yo, then smiled when Blaine turned to face him. They walked close together, their hands still joined as they walked the streets of New York. The air was cold around them and the clouds dark above, the first few drops of rain began to fall. Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's side, if at all possible, making it harder for him to walk in a straight line.

"Kurt, are you trying to kill me?" Kurt giggled; then pulled them both back into the middle of the pavement.

"Sorry, you're warm and I can't get close enough."

"Really?" Blaine turned to him with a smirk. He pushed Kurt in front of him and circled his hands around Kurt's waist, pulling him flush against his body. "Close enough?" He whispered into his ear. His cold breath travelling down Kurt's cheek making him shiver.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kurt replied as they struggled to walk once again. The rain started to fall faster so Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and broke out into a run. "What are we doing?" He asked whilst trying to keep up with Blaine's pace.

"It's raining; don't want to ruin your hair and we have ice cream back at my apartment." Kurt couldn't really argue with that and they started running faster. They ran through a dozen streets and dodged a few puddles, Kurt latched on tightly to Blaine's hand, before they reached his apartment. They ran up the few flights of stairs and came to a stop outside of a red door. Kurt eyed the door curiously, whilst Blaine unlocked the door, wondering whether all the doors in this block were red or if Blaine's was extra special.

"Have you ever played Guitar Hero?" Blaine asked once they reached the inside of his apartment.

"Have I ever? I'm King of Guitar Hero!" Kurt replied with a smug smile.

"Want to play?" He gestured at the guitars sitting in the corner of the room.

"Sure." Blaine walked slowly between the two sofas towards the TV, eyes moving rapidly for any sign of his roommate's underwear. His deemed the area clear and started to set up the game.

Meanwhile, Kurt was walking around the living space, as soon as he'd walked in; he'd made the decision that Blaine's apartment was extra special after all. The walls were painted to look like a forest, it was magical and Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. The furniture was made from all the same type of wood, and the seating matched the coloured walls. The apartment was a rather large size, a hallway led left, from the entrance area, to the bedrooms. A door to the right, Kurt peaked his head inside and saw the kitchen; he then saw another hallway which travelled down the side of the kitchen to several doors. But as soon as he walked in, straight ahead was the living space, the forest of green was enchanting.

"Wow." He breathed as he walked towards Blaine; he dropped onto the sofa, whilst he finished setting up the game.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I said wow, your apartment is amazing!" Kurt said, sounding overwhelmed.

"Oh this, yeah Nick has quite the eye for design." Blaine replied. He looked over to Kurt, whose eyes were still gazing at the walls in disbelief. He chuckled to himself and moved to where Kurt was sitting.

"Which song?" Blaine asked, holding out a guitar to Kurt.

"You choose, I'll kick your ass on any of them!" Blaine smirked and selected six songs before moving on to the level, where he chose expert level. If Kurt thought Blaine was going to go easy on him, he was so wrong. Both men stood in front of the TV, legs apart, hands settled on the frets and ready to play. The drum beat kicked in of the first song, The Middle by Jimmy Eat World, Kurt scoffed when the title came up. "You can back out now, if you wish."

"Never!" Blaine shouted as soon as the notes flooded the screen. Kurt was concentrating hard on hitting all the right notes, missing hardly any. However Blaine, being a music major had the upper hand, he was singing and dancing along to the beat and not missing a single note.

Once the song was over, Kurt turned to glare at Blaine.

"You tricked me!"

"No, you never asked if I was any good!"

"You ass!" Kurt shouted, dropping his guitar onto the sofa. He tried to grab Blaine, but he was too fast and ran off, which was what led to Kurt chasing Blaine in circles around the apartment.

Blaine began to tire and was amazed by Kurt's speed and stamina. He couldn't keep up with his pace anymore and collapsed on the floor. The unexpected action caused Kurt to run straight into the pile of man on the floor and fall. Blaine's guitar laid on some other part of the floor, where he dropped it a while ago, which was lucky for Kurt as he landed on top of him with a thud.

Only seconds later, Blaine was caught off guard by Kurt's attack. The younger man grabbed Blaine's sides and tickled him; he was soon laid with his back against the floor and Kurt straddling his waist. Neither man was entirely bothered about the position they found themselves in and neither really cared as they were both laughing too hard to even notice.

"Get some Blaine," Were the words that pulled them apart, Kurt was the first to notice their position, but with confidence he only found with Blaine made a show of lifting his left leg over Blaine and gracefully falling down on the other side of him. Blaine's cheeks coloured and the two guys, stood at the door, whooped with joy. The blond guy was the first to step forward, hand stretched out towards Kurt "Hi, I'm Jeff and I apologise for interrupting what was going to be the best sex Blainey will ever get!" Kurt's mouth dropped open and Blaine's looked as if he was about to blow a fuse.

Kurt thought he heard Blaine mutter 'bastard', although Jeff seemed not to hear it and waited for Kurt to take his hand, which he did, once he was able to think again. "I'm Kurt, apology accepted." He winked, and Jeff grinned, backing away to stand back at the door. "And you're Nick, right?" He pushed himself off of the floor and walked over to Nick with his hand outstretched, much like Jeff's.

"That's me!" Nick said, as he shook Kurt's hand. His eyes then moved to Blaine, still red and on the floor. "Nice to know you're talking about us."

"Yeah, what bastards you are!" Blaine said, as he too pushed himself from the floor and walked over to the men at the door. Except, instead of shaking their hands he punched them hard in their biceps. "Bastards." He spoke and made his way back over to the performance area.

"You designed this place?" Kurt asked in awe. Nick blushed to which Jeff slung an arm around his shoulders and grinned brightly.

"Yes, he did! He's the bestest designer in the world!" He exclaimed which cause Nick to blush more.

"I don't know about that," Nick argued.

"No, seriously, you are!" Kurt countered. "This is amazing; I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in. Tell me this is what you study at Uni?" He asked.

"Uhm, no." Nick replied, slowly rubbing the back of his neck, eyes downcast.

"Why the hell not?" Kurt almost screamed at him, and then went on speaking design talk, that Jeff really had no business being part of. He removed his arm from Nick and wandered over to where Blaine was packing Guitar Hero away. He sat down beside his best friend and smiled softly at him.

"Hey bro," He started, Blaine turned to look at him with a questionable face. "Nick and Kurt are talking design." Blaine's mouth turned up in a smile, he liked the fact Kurt was getting on with his friends.

"Do you, uh, like him?" Blaine asked, to which Jeff laughed.

"You are kidding, right?! He's awesome, well from the five second conversation I had with him, he's awesome. Hot, too." He smirked, and then frowned when Blaine punched him hard in the arm. "Wow, protective." He laughed.

"I'm glad you like him, because I really do." He said soft enough for only Jeff to hear, he probably could of shouted it though and the other two men wouldn't have heard, as they were deep in conversation with one another.

"I can tell." Jeff said he stood up and gestured to the kitchen with his right hand, "ice cream?"

"Yes!" Blaine shouted and chased him into the kitchen.

An hour later, Blaine and Kurt stood at the door to the apartment. They'd spent the hour with Nick and Jeff, talking about random things and High School, as well as eating spoonful after spoonful of ice cream. But, it was time for Kurt to leave, which led them to both being stood at the door, arms wrapped around each other in a bone-crushing hug. When they released, they smiled shyly at each other.

"I'll see you Saturday!" Kurt said, pointing out how dramatic they were being.

"I know," Blaine said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"If there were two Celebrations left in the tin. A Malteser and a Bounty. Which would you take?"

"Really Blaine?" Kurt questioned but received a stern look in return. "Fine, I'd have the Malteser because I really cannot stand coconut. Just, no."

"Would you be willing to share the Malteser?" Blaine questioned seriously.

"It would depend entirely on who I was sharing with." He said playfully, not quite understanding where Blaine was going with this.

"Me, would you share it with me?"

"Of course. Can I ask why we're talking about a box of chocolate?"

"Many people don't like coconut, I don't, I wanted to make sure we were right for each other." He finished, Kurt laughed.

"You are one super dork." Kurt smiled sincerely.

"I know, but now that I know we're compatible. Would you Kurt Hummel like to be my date to Saturday's event?" Kurt was about to reply, when Blaine added, "boyfriend date?"

"Let me think about it?" He teased, but Blaine's face dropped and he regretted trying to be funny. "That was a joke. Yes, I would love to!" Blaine leaped forward into Kurt's arms, wrapping him tightly in another hug. "I really have to go now," Kurt said as he released Blaine from his hold.

"Okay, but text me as soon as you get home and not a moment later!" Blaine squeezed Kurt's side and watched him go.

"I will," Kurt shouted back. "See you soon, Blaine." He smiled brightly at him then descended the stairs. Blaine ran to the top of the steps and shouted down the steps.

"See you soon, boyfriend!" He felt like a child, but he really couldn't care. He had a boyfriend, a super-smart, super-hot and super-amazing boyfriend. He was going to shout it to the world and do it with an extremely large smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you find any mistakes and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, College is taking up all of my time. I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker. As always, thank you for reading! Enjoy Glee and I'll see you next time.


End file.
